Wreck-it Ray Re:coded
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: An 18 year old boy named Ray has been hurt physically and emotionally all of his life, but finds refuge in Litwak's arcade. One day, he gets offered a job there and he couldn't be happier, but that job ends up having a double meaning. Will he rise to the occasion or fall flat on his face? Slash/Yaoi Ralph/OC after Chapter 4. Full summary in Wreck-it Ray
1. A New Hero Pt 1

**(A/N) I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Hero Pt 1**

**Friday 3:10pm**

Ray dashed down 5th Avenue looking for a place to hide. He ducked behind a trash bin in an alley to save time.

"Where'd that traitor go?!" a voice shouted from around the corner.

"Let's try this way!" another kid shouted as the football team passed up the alley and ran off into the distance.

'You'd think that a senior in high school wouldn't have to deal with this crap.' Ray thought to himself as he emerged from behind the bin.

Ray might've been a 6'1, 220lb wall, but when you're outnumbered by a group of people your size or bigger, you run if possible. Not that Ray was a scaredy cat, hell no! He just picks his battles wisely. But sometimes he sticks his neck out for people and that just might put him on the chopping block. Let's backtrack to prove my point.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

School had just let out and Ray was walking down the steps of his high school looking for his friend Chad when he spots him being manhandled by the captain of the football team.

"Leave him alone, Dimitri!" Ray barked as he shoved the jerk off his friend.

"Leave traitor! This nerd here hasn't paid his fee for crossing my path." Dimitri replied in a snarky tone.

"Just because I quit the stupid ass football team doesn't make me a traitor and your path is trash!" Ray spat in defense.

"Don't make me drop the ball on you Ray! I will!" Dimitri spat back.

"That's low even for you!" Ray shouted as he stepped between his friend and his rival. Both Ray and Dimitri noticed the sparks flying off of Ray's hands and the frost clinging to Dimitri's.

"What's he talking about?" Chad inquired obviously confused.

Ray leaned in and whispered, "Just meet me in front of L.A. in 5 minutes. I'll buy you some time."

"You done whispering in your boyfriend's ear?" Dimitri taunted in a knowing way.

"He's not gay dude! Don't even joke about that!" Chad rebutted angrily.

"I did steal Anna from you last year and then dumped her the next day." Ray joked as the sparks disappeared from around his knuckles.

"You said you'd never bring that up again! Your dead!" Dimitri swung at Ray but he ducked and swept his feet.

"Later 3rd string wannabee!" Ray joked as he took off down the street.

"After him!" Dimitri hollered as the team dashed after Ray as if he stole their money.

* * *

Now we're back where we started as Ray begins his trek to Litwak's. He finally gets there 5 minutes later and sees his friend leaning against the doorframe.

"Took you long enough!" Chad groaned sarcastically as Ray walked up.

"You know me! Fashionably late as always." Ray joked with a smirk.

"Come on. I want to get to Hero's Duty before the after school rush hits." Chad complained.

"OK dude! Chill man." Chad opened the double doors and shedded some light on the darkness that is Litwak's Arcade as he waltzed in with Ray in tow.

"It's open!" Chad squealed as he booked it for the game.

"Such a kid..." Ray chuckled to himself as he followed his friend but before he got there he heard a commotion at Fix-it Felix Jr. between two boys who looked about 10.

"It's my turn, jerkface!" one boy shouted.

"I had next, booger-breath!" the other boy shot back.

"What's going on here?" Ray asked as he arrived on the scene.

"His quarter dropped so I had next." the first boy explained.

"No it didn't! you flicked it off!" th second boy barked back.

"Is this true?" Ray asked the first boy.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a little true..." the first boy mumbled.

"Well this is how I see it. Either you let him go first, or Mr. Litwak hears about your foul play and unlike me, he might not give you a chance." Ray explained to the first boy with his arms crossed and a deep glare plain on his face.

"Ok. I'm sorry." the first boy said as he shook hands with the second boy and let him go first.

"Nice work, Ray." a voice from behind him spoke.

"Mr. Litwak?! How long have you been standing there?" Ray queried as he turned around.

"The whole time. You fixed that situation better than Felix would've. Nice." Litwak complimented.

"It was nothing. No need to thank me."

"Your too modest. There's gotta be a way to thank you." Litwak thought for a moment and suddenly got a bright idea. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I turn 18. Why do you ask?"

"How about I hire you on part-time and let you play for free tomorrow?"

Ray's jaw dropped at the offer.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been sure for 5 years. If any kid in here deserves this job it's you."

"Thanks Mr. Litwak!" Ray shouted as he hugged him tight.

"Need...to...breathe." Litwak groaned as Ray released him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just be here tomorrow at 7:30am." Litwak waved Ray off as he headed towards his office.

* * *

"Chad! Guess what?!" Ray shouted as he approached his friend.

"What is it?! I've almost beat the game!" Chad replied as he gunned down a group of cy-bugs without looking at the screen.

"I just got a part-time job here! Isnt that great?!" Ray squealed as he grabbed the gun from his friend's hand and shot a cy-bug that had been on the screen since his arrival.

Chad was speechless and trying to calculate what just happened as Ray beat the game and got the Medal of Heroes.

"He just up and hired you?! Why?!" Chad shouted after 2 minutes of uninterrupted silence... or at least arcade silence.

"He hired me after I broke up a potential fight."

"That sounds like you. So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"On your birthday?! Why would you work on your bday?!" Chad asked shock clear on his face.

"You act like I have anything better to do. My mom is in France doing God knows what and my older brother is on a cruise with his wife and my nephew. I don't even know where my other brother is."

Ray's mood almost immediately nose dived after he said that.

"You okay man?" Chad queried kind of concerned.

"It's nothing just meet me here around 9. I'm going home." Ray saluted his friend as he waltzed out of Litwak's and began the long trek home.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

'Home sweet home.' Ray thought to himself as he crashed on the couch.

"At least I have food." Ray stood up and grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge.

"I'm going to bed. There's no reason to stay up anyway." Ray slowly walked upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed noshing on pizza and kicking his Converse off his feet.

After he finished the pizza he lied down on his matress. Sleep took him quickly afterwards.

* * *

Ray was walking down a white corridor. Pictures of different men and women graced the pearly walls, but underneath each photo one word was the same. "Codemaster"

As he continued to walk, he noticed a door at the end of the hallway. He sprinted for the door hoping for a change of scenery, but when he turned the knob, he found a white room with a single desk and two chairs in the center. He was kind of tired so he sat down in one of the chairs.

"So glad you could join me, Ray... We have much to talk about..." a voice said from behind him.

He turned in his seat to find a middle-aged man, maybe 45, with golden hair down to his shoulders and a futuristic brace on his left arm.

"How do you know my name?" Ray asked him a little freaked out.

"I know a lot of things, Ray. I even know your deepest darkest secret." the man replied as he took the seat opposite Ray.

"What do you want?" Ray asked suspicious of this man's motives.

"I want to give you a chance to save that which you love."

"Huh?"

"Let me rephrase that. A chance to save the arcade."

"The arcade? What's going on?" Ray queried a bit taken aback by the statement.

"I don't have time to explain now, but just know that the arcade games you play at Litwak's are not just games. And if you're ever stumped on what to do, let the code guide you and you shall be victorious. Now I believe you have a phone call." The room and the man faded as Ray's cellphone broke him from his trance**.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**And the new content is really noticeable then too.**

**Preview: Ray ponders his dream as he works at the snack bar and wonders why he had it. He decides to let his friend use his free games while he patrols the arcade. At the end of the workday, Litwak decides to give him something extra for working on his birthday, but that present might not just be for Ray's benefit, but for the benefit of the arcade.**


	2. A New Hero Pt 2

**P.S. This story takes place 2 years after the movie.**

**Chapter 2 **

**A New Hero Part 2**

"Hello?" Ray answered his phone a bit groggy from his sleep.

"Happy birthday, dude!" Chad yelled through the phone.

"What time is it?" Ray asked kinda irked.

"Like 7:05 I think?"

"7:05?! I gotta go!" Ray hung up the phone and dashed to the bathroom to get cleaned up for his 1st day of work.

After washing up he ran downstairs into the kitchen to grab a granola bar, but on the way back he felt a draft.

"Clothes!" Ray booked it upstairs towards his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt, a black 'Nerd 4 Life' hoodie with black baggy shorts that went a little past his knees and some Nike gun-metal dunks with the triforce on the side of both of them. He ran outside to the garage and pulled out a huffy with a motor attached. He started it up and sped off towards the arcade.

* * *

Ray pulled up 7 minutes later right next to Litwak as he was opening up shop.

"Am I late?" Ray asked in a hurried tone.

"Right on time and happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Litwak gestured for Ray to come in as he walked the bike to his office, but while Ray's back was turned, the games were eyeing him as if he killed someone.

When Ray entered the office, Litwak asked him to give him a minute to set up. Ray agreed and Litwak closed the office door.

"You guys need to show Ray the same respect you'd show me. That means no glaring at him or doing weird stuff behind his back. Understand?" All the characters nodded except for one.

"Where's Ralph?" Litwak asked Felix.

"He walked off when Ray walked in. He looked kind of red in the face." Felix explained.

"Do you think he needs a day off?"

"I'm good!" spoke Ralph from offscreen.

"Just give me a minute." He replied.

"Ok. We open in 20." He informed the wrecker as he left the games to get ready.

Litwak entered his office to find Ray eyeing a picture.

"Whatcha got there Ray?" Litwak inquired as he sat behind his desk.

"Just a picture of me from the first time I came to Litwak's, but I noticed something odd."

"Like?"

"In this pic, Ryu and Ken are in Tapper's, but they're Street Fighter characters."

"Are you sure that you're not still half asleep?" Litwak retorted skeptically.

"Your probably right." Ray stowed the picture in his wallet and leaned against the wall.

"So what do I have to do?" Ray queried.

"All you have to do is work the snack bar from 8 to 12 on weekends and 4 to 6 on weekdays and patrol the floor from 1 to 5 on weekends. Fair enough?" Litwak explained.

"Sounds good!"

"Welcome aboard!" Litwak shook Ray's hand as he led him out of his office and over to the snack bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fix-it Felix Jr...

Ralph was sitting on his humongous bed, face in his hands and thinking out loud.

"I do _not_ like him like that. I do _not_ like watching him play my game. I do _not _put up more of a fight because it makes him smile. I do _not _think his smile is amazing and wonderful and... damn it. I think I _do_."

"Ralph! Gametime!" Felix called from outside.

"I'll worry about my feelings later. It's wrecking time!" Ralph pumped himself up and got ready to greet the gamers with flying fists and bricks aplenty.

* * *

The morning passed smoothly with Ray selling out of snack by 11 allowing him to take his break early. All the while he was thinking about his dream and if anything that guy said was true.

"He did say that the games were more than games, so maybe Ryu and Ken went to Tapper's? But how would they get there? This is brain-wracking!"

Ray decided to scrap his thoughts as he played Fix-it Felix Jr. for the first time that day. Seeing Ralph for some reason always made Ray smile. If only he knew.

As the arcade closed, a group of super villains from several games in the arcade met in a secret server in GCS to enact their plot to overthrow order in Litwak's.

"We all know the plan. So who goes first?" one voice inquired.

"I will and I'll send my general to make sure it all goes smoothly." another voice added.

"Is everyone ready?" a third voice queried.

"Yes. Let's get started!" a fourth person barked and as they disbanded a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness.

"Shall I begin Master Heihachi?" the figure spoke.

"Yes General M. Bison. Begin your attack on Game Central Station and show no mercy. Heihachi replied as he dismissed his general to carry out his task.

* * *

"Later Ray! I'll be back before senior year's over!" Chad shouted as he left the arcade.

"Later Chad! You better!" Ray shouted as he closed the door.

"Good job today Ray! I could barely tell it was your first day."

"Thank you sir. I'm gonna head home now."

"Wait. I got you something."

"You didn't have to..." Ray started but was cut off by Litwak.

"This isn't from me. It's from someone we both know." Litwak held out a silver box with a red ribbon on top.

"Okay." Ray opened the box and saw a futuristic brace about the size of an iPod touch with a touch screen and a card-sized slot on the side.

"What is it?" Ray queried but before he got his answer he heard a call from the Fix-it Felix Jr. game.

"Mr. Litwak! We're in trouble!" Felix voice shouted from the console.

"Is it the league?" Litwak inquired as he walked towards the machine.

"Yes sirree! The barriers to the games have been activated but Sonic, Mario, and Ralph stayed behind to help those who didn't make it back to their games in time."

"I thought we'd have more time... We're on our way!" Litwak dashed for a door next to his office marked 'Employees Only' and went in.

"What's going on?" Ray inquired as he stared into the room. It was a plain white room like the one from his dream, but with a computer terminal on the right and a translucent pad in the center.

"I assume you had a dream about a room similar to this one?" Litwak inquired as he entered some digits into the computer.

"How did you know?" Ray inquired as he entered the room.

"The man from the dream was the first Codemaster. He's the one who gave you the gauntlet. I'll explain in more detail later but first put it on and hop on the pad." Ray complied by tossing the gauntlet on his arm and stepping on the pad.

"So the games are real?" Ray queried as he stood on the pad.

"Yes."

"And from what I gather, the league is bad?"

"Yes"

"Who's in the league?"

"Well, for now that question will have to wait. TRANSPORT IN 3... 2... 1!" A flash of light erupted from the pad and the two disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Ray felt like he was falling, but as his mind played tricks on him, his clothes changed.

His hoodie became a silver muscle shirt, his shorts grew into silver pants, and his shoes just turned silver. As he broke his trance, he was getting used to the new clothes.

"Why'd my clothes change? Not that I mind."

"No time! We've gotta take out the general they sent." Litwak rolled up his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet of his own.

"It looks like they sent M. Bison. I thought as much. Come on!" Litwak opened the door and ended up in a giant train station where video game characters were running from a battle happening on the other side of the platform.

Sonic, Mario, and Wreck-it Ralph were holding off these weird robots that looked like M. Bison.

"You've gotta get in there!"

"How am I supposed to survive that? I don't have any special powers like they do." Ray rebutted as he stared down the army of robots with mock fear.

"Just shout Codemaster go into your gauntlet and your armor should appear. Now go!"

"Alrighty then!" Ray barked as he dashed towards the fight.

"A little help?" Sonic and Mario said simultaneously as they fell back to back.

"I got 'em!" Ralph shouted as he scooped them up and ran towards Ray.

"Get them to safety, big guy. I can handle this." Ray shouted as he flipped over Ralph.

"Right!" Ralph ran towards the group of frightened game characters as Ray stared down the robots.

"Codemaster GO!" Ray barked as rings of code surrounded him and his armor uploaded onto his body. It was silver and the helmet had a retractable visor.

"Whoa... I feel stronger. No holding back now!" Ray thought as he got used to the transformation.

The bots charged him but he was ready. He ducked a punch from one and backhanded its head off. Two more tried to trip him but he jumped up and kicked both of them across the room. He continued the onslaught for about 2 more minutes before he ran up to the last one and punched a hole through its chest.

Ralph and Litwak just watched this onslaught with open jaws and wide eyes.

"I had no idea he was that strong. The gauntlet is only used to unlock potential, but this is ridiculous!" Litwak thought to himself as they saw M. Bison walk towards him.

"You've defeated my duplicates. Either Wily's gotten soft or you're hot stuff!" He spoke as he took a fighting position opposite Ray.

"Why would you want to destroy your home?" Ray inquired as he charged the uniformed soldier.

"My only goal is to serve my master." he replied as he deflected Ray's punches and kicks as if they were pillow-soft.

"Ray! He's being controlled! You have to defeat him before he'll go back to normal!" Litwak shouted from across the station.

"OK then!" He replied as M. Bison punched him into an archway.

"Damn it! There's got to be an easier way..."

All of a sudden, codes began to sprout from the ground and download into Ray's helmet.

"I understand. That's the solution." Ray reached into a box on his side and pulled out the only card inside.

"Code Card! Thunderblade!" He swiped the card through the slot on his gauntlet and crushed it in his hand converting it to code. Then, the code became a legendary sword filled with electricity.

"Thunderstrike!" He barked as he ran up to M. Bison and slashed through him with the blade.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran over to Ray. "He could die forever if he dies outside his game!"

"Relax, buddy. He'll be fine." Litwak spoke from behind him. "Most code cards can't actually kill characters unless they don't have a game."

"Oh. My bad." Ralph apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. No harm done. And thanks for the help. Your not a _bad_ guy if you know what I mean." Ray replied as his armor disappeared and was replaced with the muscle shirt.

Ralph went cherry red at the compliment and tried to play it off.

"It was nothing. All in a day's work, but what about the station? It's trashed. And M. Bison's still unconscious."

"I got this." Litwak pressed a button on his gauntlet and codes began to flood across the floor and fix benches and broken bulletins and putting them back where they belong.

"I've gotta learn that." Ray gawked in awe.

"I'll teach it to you later, but now we've gotta get you home."

"OK. Later Ralph! Top shelf?"

"Top shelf." Ralph replied as they bumped fists.

Litwak led Ray back towards the door and started up the teleporter while Ray thought about what just happened. _Things here are getting interesting. I can still see Ralph's blush after I complemented him. That was cute. Wait... What?_

As Ray left, a mysterious figure wearing a blood red gauntlet stared at the station from a support beam on the ceiling. "Looks like I've got some competition in this world now." the figure whispered to himself as he teleported back to Earth.

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Soon!**

**Preview: Litwak closes on Sunday so he can use the time to tell Ray the story behind The Codemasters and The League Of Shadows. Meanwhile, Ray and Ralph's feelings for each other grow stronger. While Ralph can go to Vanellope for advice, Ray is stuck working things out for himself. During that time, another general gets his shot at a game. They just happen to choose Sugar Rush. Ray's journey through Game Central Station has only just begun!**


	3. Sugar Rushed

**Without further ado... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sugar Rushed**

Ray woke up on the pad with his original clothes on.

"My head... What a way to end your birthday." Ray groaned as he stood up and walked out the door into the hall.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Litwak spoke as he walked up to Ray and handed him a cup of coffee.

"How long was I out?" Ray queried as he glugged the hot beverage.

"All night. It's 7:30"

"Am?!" Ray queried a bit loud for an early morning.

"Yes am. But I don't blame you. The first time's always rough." Litwak consoled gently.

"I can feel that." Ray groaned as he popped his back.

"I'm closing Litwak's for today so the games can recover and it gives me time to tell you about The L.O.S. and the Codemasters." Litwak explained as Ray leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't have anywhere to be today so let's hear it." Ray replied.

"Well... It all started when the first arcade game was built. No one knew they would take off so quickly, but they also didn't know that the games were alive. One day, the main character of Turbotime, Turbo, decided to crash another game out of jealousy. Both games got unplugged, and Turbo was supposedly deleted. Years later, we find out that Turbo was really King Candy as he tried to take over the arcade. Luckily, Ralph and his friends sent him packing before he did any real damage. Little did they know, he was part of a bigger group known as the League Of Shadows or L.O.S. for short. The L.O.S. are a group of video game villains being controlled by an evil man from our world. He feeds off the dark and bitter feelings they have to get them to do his bidding. Only few villains actually believe they serve him. Others think they're in a partnership. That's why the Codemasters exist. To stop him and his dark ways from doing any real damage to the games and their citizens. It'd be nice to find out who he is and catch him eventually, but we're fine with stopping his plans for now. Any questions?"

"Well... Not really. Sounds legit." Ray replied as he stared at his gauntlet.

"Ok then. Now that you know the whole story, I want you to go to GCS and get used to your surroundings."

"Sounds like a plan." Ray replied as he walked onto the pad.

"Transport in 3... 2... 1!" A bright light consumed Ray as he disappeared again. He reapppeared in the Coderoom in and walked out the door into the busy hub of GCS.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...

"What's up, stinkbrain? You look dumber than usual." Vanellope spoke as they walked to Diet Cola Mountain.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Ralph replied with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm... Distracted... Not wanting to talk about it... Your in love aren't you?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Ralph replied in a hurry with a huge blush apparent on his face.

"Gasp! You are! OMG!" Vanellope shouted as she glitched all around him.

"OK! Maybe I am! So?!"

"Is she pretty? Do I know her? Is she tall?" Vanellope queried as she bombarded him with even more questions.

"Who said it was a she?" Ralph stated as sat on the chocolatey ground.

"It's not? Hmm. Never pictured you as a man's man but okay! Why don't you ask him out?"

"Are you kidding?! He's a Codemaster! What if he's a homophobe? What if he hates me? What if..."

"OK OK! Let's make a deal! if I win my next race, you ask him out."

"OK... Only if you use absolutely no weapons. And yes, glitching is a weapon!"

"Deal!" Ralph shook Vanellope's hand thinking to himself, 'What'd I get myself into?'

* * *

Back in GCS...

As Ray strolled through the station, some characters waved at him while others glared.

"Why are they soo angry?" Ray thought as he walked through the station.

"Look out!" a voice shouted from behind Ray. The person ran over him and he tumbled towards the door to Sugar Rush.

"What was that? A bulldozer or a small jeep?" Ray thought as he picked himself up.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" A girl no taller than 5'11 with a black pixy cut with red streaks, bright blue eyes, really pale skin and thin with curves dressed in a denim blue jacket, daisy dukes and boots held out her hand to help him up.

"I was in a rush to get to Sugar Rush. I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"Ray. What's going on in Sugar Rush?"

"They have roster races everyday to pick the avatars."

"I always thought that was random. Mind if I tag along?"

"It's the least I can do. Let's go!"Sarah ran towards the monorail with Ray on her heels. Little did they know, a shadowy figure was right on their heels.

* * *

"We missed the train. Crap!" Ray shouted as he kicked air.

"Don't you have a codeboard?" Sarah inquired.

"Codeboard?"

"Yeah. It's the Codemaster's hoverboard. You are a Codemaster right?" Sarah inquired as she held up a bright blue gauntlet.

"You too?"

"Yeah." She pulled out a code card and threw it on the ground. All of a sudden, a bright blue hoverboard with her name on it appeared from the card.

"You didn't swipe it?" Ray inquired.

"You don't swipe Code Vehicles. You must be new."

"It's actually my second day."

"Everyone was new at some point. Now check your box."

Ray opened his box and saw a second card. It was the codeboard. He dropped it and a silver board appeared with his name on it.

"Let's ride!" Ray shouted as he took off down the tunnel Sarah close behind.

They reached the entrance to Sugar Rush in 2 minutes, but Ray's mind was elsewhere.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked as she broke Ray of his trance.

"She?"

"The girl you like! Geez! You look like a lovesick puppy!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know that face."

"Ok, I do like someone but he'd never go for me."

"_He_?"

"Oops!" Ray squealed as he put his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, that's so cute! Who is he? Do I know him?"

"It's Wreck-it Ralph."

"I can totes see that! You should ask him out!"

"Is it that easy?"

"Yeah. The worst thing he can say is no." Sarah spoke as she took off towards the track with Ray not far behind pondering her words of wisdom.

* * *

They reached the track just as the racers were on the final stretch.

"I'm gonna win!" A red haired girl named Fey Licorice screamed as she approached the finish line, but Vanellope rode her slipstream, stole the lead from her and won the race.

"Yes! I did it! Vanellope squealed as she hopped out of her cart and darted over to Ralph.

"I filled my part of the bargain, now you fill yours."

"Do I have to?" Ralph pouted.

"Go before I hit you with my cart again."

"But how will I find him?" His answer came in the form of a scream that rang out from the other side of the track.

"The league is here!" a random gumdrop exclaimed as an orange robot with huge claws and a porcupine hairdo slashed the rafters in half.

"I am Beastman! I claim Sugar Rush in the name of the L.O.S.!"

"We've gotta stop him!" Sarah barked as they ran over to the monster.

"Stop!" Ray barked as they stood in front of the behemoth.

"So your the new Codemaster... Ray was it?"

"You're damn right I am! Codemaster GO!" The rings appeared and so did the armor.

"Codemaster, Kick it up!" Sarah shouted as the rings appeared and created light blue armor.

"Kick it up?" Ray queried.

"Customizable code words. Duh."

"Whatever... Code Card Thunderblade!"

"Code Card Fireblade!" Both blades materialized in their hands as they charged Beastman.

Ray slashed up, but Beastman dodged left and caught some fire in his hair. Sarah jumped off the bleachers and tried to finish it, but Beastman grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Ray came in and slashed him good on his arm.

"Thunderstrike!"

"Blazing Strike!" They charged him together, but he deflected their blows easily with his claws.

He's tough..." Sarah stated as her sword disappeared into lines of code.

"We can take him." Ray informed her as his sword turned into code as well. "Well damn..."

"Dark Hold!" a myaterioius voice shouted as a red armored man threw black chains at Beastman.

NOW! THUNDERBLAST!" Ray barked as he shot stray electricity into Beastman knocking him out.

* * *

"Good work Ray! You looked professional out there!" Sarah shouted as their armor disappeared and she patted him on the back.

"It was nothing." Ray replied as he blushed. "But what about the guy in the red armor. If it wasn't for him, I'd have never gotten that shot he gave me."

"Right. I'll fix this up." Sarah said as she pressed a button and restored the rafters and track to their previous condition.

"Hey Ray!" a voice shouted from behind him.

"Ralph!"

"Hey... I want to ask you something." Ralph stuttered as he stood with both hands behind his back.

"Me too." Ray replied as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Same time?"

"Okay"

"Do you want to go out sometime, like on a date?" They said simultaneously. They both froze at what the other said.

"_You_ want to go out with _me_?" Ray inquired as he sat on the ground.

"Well... Yeah. You said yes _right_?" Ralph replied as he mirrors Ray.

"Yes. Let's say Tuesday?"

"Okay!" Ralph shouted as he hugged Ray tight. Ray reciprocates almost immediately. Vanellope ran over to Ralph side and gave him a thumbs up as Sarah did the same to Ray. Both Ralph and Ray were thinking the same thing. "_This is gonna work out just fine."_

**Thank you for reading! Just a reminder. I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ;3**

**Preview: Ray and Ralph's first date goes off without a hitch, unless you count an annoying angry koopa king as a hitch. Ray and Ralph will have to put their date on hold to save the arcade from the threat, or can Ray count on some "extra" help so he can be with Ralph in peace? And who is the myserious codemaster that Ray can't help but fell like he's met before. Stay Tuned!**


	4. Fix-it Ralph

**(A/N) Ok. Next chapter time!**

**Vanellope - You really need to add more me since your resetting the story...**

**Me - Shut it! I was planning on it! To all my new readers, welcome! To old readers, welcome back!**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 4**

**Fix-it Ralph**

Ray broke the hug and stared into Ralph's chestnut eyes.

"Ehem!" Sarah cleared her throat and broke them of their trance. "It's almost 10."

"What happens at 10?" Ray inquired as he checked the time on his gauntlet.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd need some sleep."

"Right! Later Sarah. Ralph. Vanellope." Ray saluted them as he rode off on his codeboard.

* * *

"Your back!" Litwak shouted as he approached Ray.

"Yes sir. Hey. How many Codemasters are there?" Ray inquired as he pulled out his bike.

"Usually one for each arcade. Though, they usually travel from arcade to arcade on their downtime. You saw Sarah didn't you?"

"You know her?"

"She's the Codemaster of Jay's Arcade downtown. She got transferred there the day before you became a Codemaster. She's probably getting used to the neighborhood."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna head home now. See you tomorrow."

"OK." Litwak replied as he locked up the front doors.

Ray waved to Litwak as he rode home.

The next day at school Ray was sitting on the front steps thinking about Chad when a familiar face sat next to him.

"Sarah?"

"Hey, Ray. Thinkin' bout Ralph?" Sarah responded as she sat next to him.

"Hush! No one knows about me here and I'd like to keep it that way." Ray whispered as he walked toward class.

"When you think about it it's kinda obvious." Sarah replied. "You even kinda swish when you walk sometimes."

"When'd you start going here?" Ray inquired trying to change the subject.

"Today. And we both have the same schedule." She replied picking up on Ray's aggravation.

"How do you know that?"

"My secret." She replied shoving Ray's schedule back into his bag, unnoticed.

"OK, then you know that our first period is a free period."

"Yeah, but I had to check into my classes." Sarah replied as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Why are you here so early?" She inquired as she pulled out a bowl of cereal and milk.

"I had to tell my teachers I wouldn't be here tomorrow." He explained as he stole a bit of Fruit Loops from her bowl.

"Psyched for your date?"

"Yeah. I was thinking..." Ray started while unknowing to either of them, Dimitri was sitting outside the door listening to them.

* * *

"See ya later, Sarah!" Ray shouted as he walked towards Litwak's. But before he went 3 blocks he was stopped by Dimitri.

"Well well well... Looks like the little traitor found a new playtoy." Dimitri spat as he stood in Ray's path.

"Ralph is not a playtoy and I never called you that when we dated."

"We said we'd never bring that up again!" Dimitri barked as his fists became ice cold.

"You didn't have that problem on Friday!" Ray barked as he threw Dimitri into the alley next to them.

"Why him? Why now?!" Dimitri demanded as he froze the wall next to him without touching it.

"He's not a bully who gets off on pushing nerds into lockers! He's not a bad guy like you!" Ray explained as he broke the frost with a wave of electricity.

"You used to love the bad! I did it for you!" Dimitri barked as he chucked a sharp icicle at Ray's face.

"That was back when I was messed up in the head drunk on power!" Ray rebutted as a lightning bolt shot the icicle away from him.

"I bet your boy toy has no idea of the evil locked inside of you... He'll never want to speak to you again if he finds out." Dimitri taunted as he sent a wave of chilly air to float around Ray.

"He'll find out about my roots when I'm damn well ready to tell him! At least he's not you!" Ray responded as he electrified the air.

"I was the best you ever had!" Dimitri stated as he closed in and threw punch after punch at Ray, clipping him dozens of times.

"_Was _being the keyword." Ray elaborated as he threw an electrified punch directly into Dimitri's stomach.

"As your prince, you should've showed some more respect and a little less restraint... Now go." Ray commanded as he walked back to the street not looking back.

* * *

After work, Litwak asked Ray to stay a little longer.

"I heard about your date with Ralph."

"Who told you?" Ray asked, a bit shocked.

"I overheard Vanellope and Taffyta talking."

"Dang Vanellope... Should out her if she outs me..." Ray thought to himself as he grinded his teeth together.

"I just wanted to tell you we'll be closed tomorrow so you're free to hang with Ralph as long as you want."

Ray's jaw dropped at the statement.

"You said what now?"

"I don't care that your dating Ralph. Why would I? You're old enough to make your own decisions, and between you and me, I think this'll be good for the both of you." Litwak explained as he patted Ray on the back.

"Oh right! Hand me your gauntlet. I need to unlock some features."

Ray complied as he took off the gauntlet and handed it to Litwak.

"Hey Ray!" Felix called from his game.

"Sup Felix?" Ray responded as he walked over to the archaic machine.

"Ralph wanted to know where your date would be." Felix explained as he threw his hammer up in the air a few times.

"Just tell him to meet me at the entrance to Sugar Rush at 12 noon."

"Airighty!" Felix replied as he left the screen.

"Here you go. Now you can teleport to GCS from anywhere in case of an emergency and you can teleport to any games inside GCS almost instantly."

"Sweet! See you tomorrow!" Ray shouted as he ran off towards his house.

* * *

As he opened his room door, his gauntlet began to ring and vibrate on his arm.

"This thing's a phone too?" Ray thought to himself as he pressed the flashing green button on his screen.

He wasn't shocked to see Sarah's face grace the screen.

"Hey Ray! Just wishing you good luck for your date tomorrow. And remember to be yourself."

"Is it possible to be anyone but me?" Ray joked as he kicked his shoes off at the front door.

"I've seen it happen. Night!"

"Night. Wait! How'd you get this number?" Ray inquired while he walked up the stairs.

"As long as you have a Codemaster's full name, you can call their gauntlet. Bye!"

As Ray hung up he fell onto his bed sleep taking him almost instantly.

* * *

Ray was back in the white room again.

He sat there for about 2 minutes before the golden-haired man appeared behind him.

"I assume you want to stay a Codemaster?" the man inquired as he sat down.

"If I was chosen out of all the people in the world, then you can count on me." Ray replied passionately.

"Good answer. Now I will bestow upon you 3 blank cards." He stated as he threw the cards on the table.

"What are they for?" Ray inquired as he picked them up.

"When you need them, you'll know. Just follow the code and let it be your guide." the man said as he began to disappear.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Call me... Codemaster X." he replied as the dream dissolved.

* * *

Ray woke up at 9 feeling as if he'd been asleep for days.

He decided to play video games to pass the time before his date.

He decided to teleport to GCS around 10:30.

Then he teleported into Sugar Rush to get the date ready.

"Vanellope! Where are you!" Ray shouted as he entered the castle, but stopped as he felt someone glitch behind him.

"You got the stuff?" Ray asked like he was making a deal on the black market.

"Yeah. You gonna make Ralph happy?" she replied as she pulled out a high-tech containment unit from Hero's Duty.

"Until I die." He answered as he grabbed the backpack of holding.

"You better or I will come after you with Calhoun's help." She threatened as she handed him the bag.

"You got about an hour! " Vanellope shouted as she glitched to her cart.

"OK!" Ray shouted as he transported to the peppermint woods.

* * *

"So where is he?" Ralph asked Felix as he stood on the rainbow bridge.

"Maybe he's late." Felix replied.

All of a sudden, a familiar board appeared with a note on it, and then disappeared into thin air.

"What's this?" Ralph inquired as he picked up the note.

"Meet me in the peppermint woods for a surprise."

"Ooh! How romantic!" Felix gushed as he patted the wrecker on the back.

"Shut up Fix-it!" Ralph replied as he made his way down the rainbow.

He made it to the entrance of the woods to find bricks. Not candy bricks, but actual bricks that were in the shape of an arrow pointing to the taffy swamp. Ralph walked in that general direction, but was stopped by two hands cupping his eyes.

"Gueuss who?" the mystery person inquired.

"Zangief?" Ralph joked as he turned around to see Ray standing by a picnic blanket with a huge picture of Ralph stitched into it.

"I made strawberry everything because Vanellope told me you don't like chocolate." Ray explained as he pointed to a big strawberry cake on the blanket.

"It's perfect, but I kinda like chocolate now and I would've just enjoyed sitting in my hut with you watching the new high definition I got from Hero's Duty." Ralph replied sitting on the blanket.

"Phew! That makes two of us, my friend." Ray sighed as he plopped onto Ralph's lap.

Ralph turned cherry red seeing his crush curl up in his lap.

"Wait... Am I going too far?" Ray inquired as he attempted to get up, but was held down by the man on top of him.

"Not... at... all." Ralph replied as he grabbed a slice of cake.

* * *

"Umm... Sarah? I think we need Ray's help now..." Felix stammered as a huge fireball coasted past his head.

"It'll be fine... Everything's fine..." She replied as she absorbed the fire from the building into her sword just to have it catch on fire again by a stray fireball.

"Oh come on!" Felix barked as he tapped the building and the fire went away again just for Bowser to blow another fireball and light it like a candle.

"When I told Ray I'd cover for him, I didn't think I'd need backup... but I need backup." She thought to herself as she dialed a name into her gauntlet's phone.

* * *

"Well I know all about you, Ralph, but what do you know about me?" Ray inquired as he supressed a sigh of comfort.

"Well... You're Ray Hagane, age 18, you've been coming to Litwak's for 11 years now, I've been crushing on you since you turned 15, you stick up for those that can't do it themselves, and you're our codemaster now. Anything else I _need_ to know?" Ralph replied with a smug grin.

"Not really. Just that I've crushed on you since I knew what crushes were. It was one of those 'I know I'll never get with this person because they don't exist' crushes." Ray blushed as he stuffed his mouth with cake.

"Oh really?" Ralph smirked as he started to tickle Ray into his chest.

"St-top! I'm t-t-ticklish! Ralphy!" Ray shouted as he squirmed in Ralph's grip.

"Ralphy?" Ralph inquired as he gave Ray a smug grin.

"Yeah... You don't like it?" Ray inquired as he tried to leave Ralph's lap again, but was stopped by his ham hands.

"No... I love it." he replied as they sat there in comfortable silence as Ray's gauntlet chimed out the Kimmunicator's ring.

"Give me a sec, Ralph." Ray asked as he finally left Ralph's lap and went behind the tree. Again, Sarah's face was on screen, but it looked distressed.

"Ray! I need backup. Bowser attacked Fix-it Felix and is wrecking the place. I called in someone, but they got captured by Bowser's goons! Help?" She yelled as a fire was raging behind her.

"We're on our way." Ralph spoke from behind Ray as the call ended.

"You up for a fight, because I'll need your help." Ray inquired as he set the teleport location.

"You kidding? I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph boasted as Ray grabbed his hand and teleported to his game.

* * *

As they appeared in the game, they found the building on fire and Sarah trying to hold off Bowser with little success.

"Time to fight! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The rings appeared and the armor formed.

"I'm gonna wreck it?" Ralph asked with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"I always thought it sounded cool. Code Card Thunderblade!" the sword appeared as he charged the King Koopa.

He went up and over and slashed him in the face, but he blew fire at Ray and sent him flying.

"I knew I'd find you here, sweet cheeks!" Bowser barked as he halted his troops.

"Sweet cheeks? What's he talking about?" Ray inquired as Bowser walked over to Ralph.

"I broke up with you years ago! Why the sudden interest!?" Ralph inquired as the Koopa King hugged him.

"Baby... You know you'll always belong to me." Bowser chided as he groped Ralph's butt.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning seperated him from his crush.

"Step. away. from. my. boyfriend." Ray calmly uttered as he waved Ralph towards him.

"Who are you? The League told me there were only two codemasters that guarded this arcade."

"So you are with the league!?" Ray barked as he dismissed his sword.

"I only joined to get Ralph back. He left me for no reason." Bowser squacked as he pointed at the wrecker.

"You hit on tons of people while I was with you! Fuck your couch!" Ralph barked as he threw a brick at Bowser's head.

"Aww, come on! I'm sorry! I'll even release my prisoner." Bowser pleaded as he released the codemaster behind him.

"Defect from the league and maybe I'll go back to you."

"WHAT?!" Ray shouted as he grabbed Ralph's arm.

"Shh! Trust me... When his guard's down, slash him to bits." Ralph whispered as he walked over to Bowser.

"Give me your sword!" Ray pleaded to Sarah.

"But..."

"No buts, just give me the sword!"

Ray grabbed the sword and the fire was replaced with electricity. He began to charge power as Ralph talked to Bowser.

"You want a kiss?" Ralph inquired as he rocked back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Hell yeah!" Bowser replied.

"Close your eyes and count down from 5." Ralph instructed as he batted his eyelashes at the big turtle.

"Ok. 5... 4... 3... 2..." Bowser counted off as he giggled in delight.

Suddenly, codes surrounded Ray and downloaded into his armor.

"The power to defend what I love... Code Card Speed Up!" Ray howled as he swiped the card and crushed it in his hand causing him to become a blur.

"Finishing Move! Brave Blade!" He barked as he slashed Bowser repeatedly, then threw two shuriken that materialized from thin air at him knocking him out.

Sarah reset the damage and the fire disappeared.

"How'd you do that?!" Sarah exclaimed as she approached Ray.

"I don't know. I just followed the code." Ray replied as he walked towards Ralph.

As he reached the wrecker, a glowing card materialized from Bowser's back.

"This is new..." Ray stated as he plucked the card from his back.

It had a picture of a skull with the letters L.O.S. on the back.

"So that's how the league captures it's minions." Ray voiced out loud.

* * *

"Nnrgh..." Bowser mumbled as he woke up.

"Bowser... You okay?" Ralph inquired as he picked up his ex.

"Yeah... the league clouded my mind and sent me here to tear you away from Ray. I'm sorry." the koopa king apologized as his minions filed out through the tunnel.

"It's ok. I should've figured our break up would affect you." Ralph replied as he hugged Bowser and let him leave.

"So you guys are cool?" Ray inquired.

Ralph hugged Ray tight. "Yeah. I think we are."

With everyone distracted, no one knew that a familiar codemaster with a blood red gauntlet took the card Bowser had and added it to his collection.

"I shall harness the power of the L.O.S. and no one shall get in my way." he whispered to himself as he teleported out of Fix-it Felix.

**Thanks for reading! I put in a lot of new stuff...**

**Remember to READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**The more Reviews the faster I post!**

**Preview: Ralph and Ray start having more frequent dates due to Ray's teleporting power, but will his romance get in the way of all of his other duties? And what do the blank cards have to do with anything? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Big 4 Code Change

**Next Chaptah! But first... TIME 4 REVIEWS!**

**deathhighliter - Looks like I've done my job :3**

**BWH MC - Thank you and kinda... :3**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 5**

**Big 4 Code Change**

Ralph woke up to find that Ray was nowhere in sight. They both crashed on his couch after the confrontation with Bowser. His clothes were gone and Ralph's overalls were folded on the chair in the corner.

"Did he just leave without saying goodbye?" Ralph thought to himself as he sat up.

His doubts were vanquished when Ray walked through the door with a tray of breakfast foods.

"Oh good you're up. Ready to eat?" Ray inquired as he sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"You made all this?" Ralph gushed as he looked at the spread in front of him.

"Well... my mom's almost never around so either I learned how to cook or starve."

"It looks great, Ray."

"Wait until you taste it."

Ray fed Ralph a piece of an omelet and waited for him to swallow.

"You need to cook more often. This is the best omelet I've ever tasted!"

"Aww Ralphy. Your too nice." They shared a quick hug before Ralph continued to eat the food his boyfriend made for him.

"Now we've got the rest of the day to ourselves. What'd you want to do?" Ray queried as he put the tray on the side of the bed.

"We could just lie here and cuddle." Ralph rebutted as he patted the spot next to him.

"Sounds good to me." Ray hopped onto the couch and snuggled up to Ralph. "

"Love you Ralphy~"

"Love you more."Ralph replied as they kept snuggling.

* * *

A week went by an Ray had gone out with Ralph about 4 more times due to the fact that he'd gotten the hang of his teleporting power. Of course Sarah got the play-by-play whenever she could, but had to fix some damage she let pile up in her arcade so she couldn't visit at the moment.

The league hadn't attacked during this time so Mr. Litwak got suspicious.

"We need to be ready for the next attack. You have been training right?" Litwak inquired as he wiped off a retro game's screen.

"Of course. In fact, I'm going to train with Ralph right now." Ray responded as he clocked out.

"Are you gonna train or are you gonna make out?" Litwak inquired with a smirk.

"We're gonna train... We haven't even really kissed yet." Ray retorted as he teleported to Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Ralph?! Where are you?" Ray queried as he entered the shack. Suddenly, a huge hand wrapped around Ray's body.

"Give me all your love and affection and no one gets hurt."

"But all I have are hugs and kisses."

"Well hand em over!"

"Oh Ralphy." Ray moved the hand and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You ready to train?" Ralph inquired as he stepped outside.

"You heard that huh?"

"Kinda hard not to when you always talk in front of my game." Ray blushed at this statement.

"How about we train after I rest a bit?"

"Now Ray..."

"Pweases?" Ray asked as he gave Ralph 'the puppy dog pout'.

"Okay, but only for 15 minutes." Ralph replied as he he carried Ray inside his hut.

* * *

2 hours later, Ray and Ralph were sprawled out on the bed sleeping with Ray on top of Ralph's gut.

"L.O.S. Alert! L.O.S. Alert! Big 4 Warning!" Ray's gauntlet chimed interrupting their peaceful nap.

"Ugh... I'll be right back Ralphy. Don't go anywhere. This'll be quick." Ray spoke as he kissed Ralph's forehead and ran out the door.

"Looks like it's coming from Guitar Hero." Ray teleported to Guitar Hero and found the stage smashed and Heihachi standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"I don't appreciate you taking down my general. Now you answer to me!" He took a fighting stance and made a gesture for Ray to come at him.

"OK then! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The armor appeared and he charged Heihachi.

As he tried to land a hit, Heihachi just deflected his limbs.

"Grr... Lightning Speed Up!" Ray barked as he shot around Heihachi trying to land any hit he could, but he still blocked like a champ.

"You done? My move!" Heihachi began to assault Ray with lightning fast punches and kicks while he was struggling to block. Heihachi finally threw a hard punch to Ray's chest which caused his armor to code-out.

"What a waste of time." Heihachi spat as he teleported away.

* * *

"Ugh... What was that?" Ray spoke as he sat up and and noticed Heihachi was gone.

"The bad guy beat your ass. Isn't it obvious?" a voice from the shadows answered.

"Who are you?" Ray inquired as he limped towards the voice.

"You can call me Razor... I'm the guy who's gonna defeat the league without anyone's help. Although I'd never trespass on another codemaster's turf without compensation." he replied as he threw Ray a card with a picture of a cyber gun with a lightning bolt on the side.

"You need to get your priorities straight and fast." Razor scolded as he teleported out of the game.

Ray fixed the damage and teleported back to Ralph's hut.

* * *

"Babe, you okay?" Ralph inquired as Ray limped through the door.

"Yeah. Just a little banged up." He replied as he dropped on the couch.

"What happened?" Ralph inquired as he tossed Ray an old-timey looking bottle of Sprite.

"I got whupped by Heihachi. He blocked my assault flawlessly." Ray explained as he glugged the soda down with ease.

"I'm not surprised." a voice from Ralph's front door said.

"Mr. Litwak?"

"You let your guard down against a member of the Big 4, you shirked training, and you let Heihachi get away." He chastised as he threw Ralph a pair of what looked like brass knuckles.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You just need to access the next level of the Codemaster."

"How?"

"Training." Litwak saluted the couple as he teleported back to the arcade.

"You ready, Ralph?"

"Ready for what?"

"Training"

"In your condition?"

"Codemasters heal faster in their home game, and I think you know what my home game is." Ray explained as he ran outside and did a perfect front flip.

"OK then." Ralph said as he slipped on the knuckles and took a fighting stance.

* * *

"That's enough for today. I'm beat." Ray spoke as he fell on his butt.

"Me too." Ralph replied as he fell beside Ray.

"Wanna go back home?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"If you want me to."

"You know I do." Ralph replied as he gave Ray a kiss on the cheek.

"You big softy."

"Only for you."

"And Vanellope."

"But she's implied."

"C'mere you." They began to cuddle but Ray's gauntlet interrupted once again.

"L.O.S. Alert! L.O.S. Alert! Big 4 Warning!"

"Good! This time I'm taking it seriously." Ray stood up and shook off the fatigue.

"Maybe I should go with you. You might need backup."

"Can't argue with that logic. Let's go!" Ray grabbed Ralph's arm and teleported to Guitar Hero.

* * *

When they arrived, Heihachi was standing on the stage surrounded by 12 training bots.

"Hey look! The weakling came back and brought a wrecking ball!" Heihachi taunted from the stage.

"Time to rock! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The armor appeared as Ralph slipped on his brass knuckles.

Suddenly, the card Razor gave Ray began to glow.

"Thunder Blasters! Activate!" Ray slid the card through his gauntlet, then crushed it spawning two blasters.

Ralph smashed the 3 in the front, then Ray springboarded off his back and took out 4 more with his blasters.

The last 5 shot lasers at Ralph, but Ray deflected them with his armor.

"Throw me up!" Ray commanded as he landed on Ralph's fists.

Ralph chucked Ray in the air and smashed 3 bots when they looked up and Ray blasted the last 2 out of existence.

"Looks like someone's been practicing, but practice is over and the real battle begins now!"

Heihachi jumped down from the stage and jabbed Ray in the chest sending him flying across the room, dropping his blasters.

"Ray!" Ralph shouted as he began to attack Heihachi in a blind rage, not landing a hit.

"Away, peasant!" He shouted as he dealt a 3 jab combo to Ralph's chest and threw him into the drums.

"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran towards his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?"

"I can take a hit." Ralph replied as he brushed himself off.

"I can handle it from here."

Ray stood in front of Ralph and took a fighting stance.

Suddenly, codes started uploading into Ray's helmet while a glowing white card floated in front of him. It flashed and knocked Ray out cold.

* * *

_You're just a screw-up..._

_Just give up..._

_You'll never live up to your greatness..._

_Just die..._

Huh? What was that? Ray thought as he sat in a blank room with only splashes of the words he heard written on the wall.

"This is how you think? How pathetic... And to think I'm you..." A voice snarked from behind him.

"Jack... I thought I locked you deep inside me." Ray retorted as he charged his fists with energy..

"Whoa... Normally I'd be all for a fight, but you're in the middle of one"

Ray relaxed his hands at this staement.

"Good. Now... You need to man up and stop dwelling on the past. You can't move forward looking back." Jack explained as he ripped a phrase off the wall.

"You're never the voice of reason... Why now?" Ray inquired as he felt a surge of power enter him.

"Because if we lose to this guy again, I'm gonna kick your ass. Now go!" Jack ranted as Ray regained consciousness.

* * *

Ray returned to his body and grabbed the card.

"What's happening?!" Heihachi shouted as he backed away.

"I finally understand what the first blank card is for. It's a clean slate. If you've done something in the past you're not proud of, you can always start over. Round 2 begins now! Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!"

Ray crushed the card and his armor began to change.

His armor became brick red and his fists grew drastically.

"Code Card! Thunder Fu!" He crushed the card in his hand and his body surged with electricity.

Ray uppercutted Heihachi and began to rapidly juggle him in the air using different styles of martial arts.

"Thunderblast!" Ray barked as he shot a bolt of lightning at Heihachi knocking him out.

"Power down..." The armor disappeared as he walked towards Ralph.

"That was..."

"Amazing? Astounding? Some other A word? I know."

SUddenly, a darker version of the cards that Ray found in Beastman and Bowser sprouted from Heihachi's chest.

"I'll take that!" Razor bellowed as he swooped down and took the card.

"Hey! You can't just take that!" Ray barked from the drum kit.

"Can't I?" Razor shouted as he shot towards Ray and knocked the wind out of his chest.

"I payed the fee to enter. Don't get in my way next time." Razor warned as he disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" Ray inquired as he caught his breath.

"I don't care at this point. I'm just glad you're okay." Ralph spoke as he sat up.

"Same to you." Ray replied as he cleaned up the damages and teleported to Ralph's hut.

* * *

"So how'd you do that?" Ralph inquired as he cuddled with Ray in his bed.

"Well... I guess after I saw you fly across the stage, I thought 'If I had just taken care of him earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.' Then, the cards just told me about Code Change."Ray lied.

"You _know_ I can take care of myself."

"I know, but if you saw me fly into some drums, you wouldn't worry?"

"Touche. Now get over here." Ralph commanded as he kissed Ray for the first time on the lips, both of them sharing the same thought telepathically.

"I love you."

**That's the chapter! REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**Next Chapter soon hopefully... I'm updating this from Six Flags and idk when I'm getting a stable computer.**

******Preview: Ray enters the Code League. When the Number 1 codemaster finds out he has X-Mode Power, he decides to use his special abilities to try to set him up. Will he succeed? Or will everyone see through the haze? STAY TUNED!**


	6. Seeing Double Part 1

**Sorry for the late update...**

**No reviews this time so lets just begin... CHAPTAH STARTO WAFFLES!**

Chapter 6

Seeing Double Part 1

"You beat a member of your arcade's Big 4?!" Sarah exclaimed as they walked out of X-Button High.

"Yeah, but it took like 2 tries so I can't call it a flawless victory."

"It takes most people like 25 tries and by that time they had to call for backup! Do you know what this means?!"

"No, but I assume you're gonna tell me." Ray deadpanned.

"You can enter the Code League!" Sarah beamed.

"Code League?" Ray asked kind of intrigued.

"The Code League consists of a series of tournaments that are used to rank a Codemaster's skill level. There's a Beginner's, Advanced, and Masters Tournament. You have to rank in the top 3 to enter the next tournament and in the Masters Tournament they crown the Number 1 Codemaster!" Sarah explained as they came to the corner where they separate.

"Sounds awesome! When's the next tournament?"

"Every 3 months, so 2 months from now." Sarah replied as she handed Ray a flier.

"Looks like I've got some training to do with Ralph."

"Training or making out?" Sarah inquired with a smirk.

"Mostly training!" Ray replied with a blush.

"Training your mouths is more like it..."

"Whatever!" Ray saluted Sarah as he ran off to get to work on time.

* * *

"Ralphy! I'm home!" Ray shouted as he entered the house.

"I'm not that old to deserve that reference am I?" Ralph inquired as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't feel bad. You're my relic." Ray replied as he kissed Ralph on the cheek.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"There's a Codemaster's Tournament in 2 months and I need a sparring partner."

"You know I have nothing better to do than to spend time with you."

"You're the best"

"I know." Ralph replied smugly.

Ray smacked Ralph upside the head and dragged him outside by his collar to start a training montage.

* * *

**2 months and 8 generals(they were easy so we'll skip them) later...**

Ray was pacing back and forth in the forest behind Ralph's hut waiting for Sarah to show up.

She just happened to take out a Big 4 member in her arcade so she was going with them. No one asked why or how.

"Calm down, Ray. I'm sure she's just a little late." Ralph spoke to Ray trying to calm him down.

"She's probably picking up Felix... Why'd she have to start dating him now?!"

"Well since Calhoun broke up with him, he has tried to get back on the market and you know Sarah..."

"But why so soon? I blame 'the honeyglows'." Ray airquoted as he continued to pace.

Within the minute, Sarah walked up with Felix holding hands and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You ready to go?" She inquired while trying not to laugh.

"You're like an hour late!"

"Calm down. We don't have to be there until 8."

"But you said we had to be there at 6!" Ray barked as Ralph sweatdropped.

"Did I? Whoops!" Sarah retorted as she sat on a log.

"Girl..."

"Ray, calm down. It was an accident. Remember you were just as bad as her when we started dating." Ralph whispered trying to soothe the savage beast that was Ray.

"*Sigh* Your right, Ralphy."

"So let's get going. Hands in, everyone" Sarah put in the coördinates and transported them to the Tournament Grounds.

* * *

As they materialized, they saw tons of Codemasters, old and young talking and training together on an open field while 3 giant Roman-like Colosseums in the background.

"Wow... There's a lot of people here." Ray whispered to Ralph as they walked across the field.

"Our Colosseum is the one on the left. Let's go register." They made their way towards the door, but as they got close they heard a fight in the process.

* * *

"So you think your better than me?!" a muscular guy shouted at a 4'6 chubby kid with velvet hair, blue sleeved shirt, red striped shorts and a scared look on his face.

"No... You dropped your card and I wanted to give it back." the boy replied while looking at the ground.

"You little thief! You trying to take my cards!?"

"He said he wanted to give it back so take it. Why would he want your brother's hand-me-downs anyways? " Ray spat as he walked towards the scuffle.

"Who are you?" the muscular dude asked as he stepped to Ray.

"I am Ray Hagane and you are a jerk." He replied coldly while charging electricity in his fist.

"I should mop the floor with you! I'm in the Master's tournament!"

"And I care why?" Ray rebutted as he crossed his arms.

"Watch it, Shark. We've got one of the Legendary 5 here." a voice said from behind him.

A 5'6, 180 pound pretty boy dressed in a purple jumpsuit and black boots emerged from behind the hulk.

"The Legendary 5? What do you mean Shane?" Sarah inquired as she walked up to them.

"You know this poser, Sarah?" Ray inquired.

"Yeah. He's the current Number 1 Codemaster and my ex."

"Huh!?" Everyone in the surrounding area shouted.

"We went out a year before I transferred to Jay's Arcade."

"So what's this crap about me being one of The Legendary 5?" Ray inquired, getting seriously impatient.

"Well... Word on the street is that you've been given the power of X Mode. Legend has it that the ancient codemasters will choose 5 codemasters from our generation to squash the League once and for all using that power."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Ray queried as he pulled out a blank card.

"YOU have a blank card? Rumor has it that those can be used to trigger Code Change and X Mode!" Shane exclaimed catching everyone's attention around them again.

"Yeah. Codemaster X gave it to me. I already used one to access Code Change."

"You're crazy! Codemaster X wouldn't waste his time on a noob like you."

"I may be random as hell, but I am NOT crazy. You may be Number 1, but you, sir, act like a noob."

"Well we'll just see about that! I challenge you to a duel!" Shane barked, steaming mad.

"I accept your challenge!" Ray replied, just as passionate.

"Ray! That may be a bad idea, and you usually have really bad ideas." Ralph whispered from behind him.

"Name one." Ray challenged.

"Like the time you microwaved me that Hot Pocket and forgot to take it out of the plastic."

"That was one time and I wanted to see what would happen... It was a moment of weakness."

"Done whispering in your boyfriend's ear?" Shane taunted maliciously.

"Actually, yes I am. Problem?"

"Only that he could've done way better than a punk like you." He sneered.

"That tears it! Name the place!"

"The Great Plain Battlefield!"

"Let's go!" Ray and Shane ran towards the arena at breakneck speed and stopped in an open space.

* * *

"This fight between Ray Hagane and Shane Lawson will now begin! The winner will be decided when one side's armor codes out! Begin!"

"Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!"

"Codemaster! I am!"

They spawned their armor and took their positions.

"Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!" Ray's armor morphed into the form of Ralph.

"Code Change! Bowser!" Shane's armor became dark green and spikes graced his back and the sides of his arms, but unlike Ray, he had a giant stamp on the front that said "COPY".

"That cheap imitation can't beat the real thing! Code Card! Thunder Power!"

"We'll see! Code Card! Fire Power!"

As Ray's body was charged with electricity, Shane's body caught on fire.

Shane charged first and began to strike Ray, but Ray easily read his movements, sidestepped his blows and shot electricity through his body.

Shane slashed at him with his claws, but Ray retaliated with an open hand thrust to the chest.

"Ray! Stop! This won't end well!" Sarah shouted from the sidelines.

"Fire Nova!" Shane barked as he shot a huge ball of fire at Ray, but he kicked it right back.

"Electro Ball!" Ray charged a ball of electricity and chucked it at the Fire Nova creating an explosion that blew up in Shane's face.

His armor coded-out as he hit the ground.

"I win..." Ray spoke as his armor disappeared as well.

"HALT!" a gruff voice shouted from across the field.

A group of men all dressed in multi-colored cloaks approached them.

"What just happened here?" The man in red asked.

"Oh Council of Five! He blind-sided me out of nowhere and attacked me. They got here just as he was about to finish me off." Shane replied as he ran behind them.

"That's not true! He challenged Ray to a duel and lost!" Sarah defended as she pointed towards Shane.

"Well, since he's the champion, we have to take his word for it. Until we come to a decision, Ray is suspended from being a Codemaster and can not visit the arcades!" The Council of Six deliberated as they held out their hands and destroyed Ray's gauntlet.

"Heheheheheh... Heheheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAH! I win, Ray Hagane! Happy trails!" Shane gloated as Ray was transported back into his room where he dropped to his knees and wished this was a bad dream.

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Soon!**

**Preview: As Ray goes on without his gauntlet, Sarah finds out something about Turk, but is silenced before she can say anything. Meanwhile, Turk uses his power to steal Ralph from Ray. Will Ray ever get his Codemaster powers back and see Ralph again, or will Turk be victorious? STAY TUNED!**


	7. Seeing Double Part 2

**I'm not in the best of moods, but that won't stop me from making you guys smile! **

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO... TOAST!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Seeing Double Part 2**

Sarah stared at the spot that Ray once was and began to steam.

"Calm down sweetie." Felix spoke trying to calm her down.

"You jerk! And you seriously wonder why we broke up!?"

"Didn't I cheat on you with Luke? Or was it Jeff? Mary?"

"Ass!" Sarah screamed as she stormed off with Ralph and Felix on her heels.

"I'm pretty sure I never dated anyone named Ass!" Shane shouted back as they walked off.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Sarah asked as she walked Ray home a week later.

It was the first time he left the house since the incident since he couldn't go to work until the ban was lifted and he didn't feel as if school was all that important now.

"Yeah... I'm just great. I've been cut off from my boyfriend by a cynical asshole so I'm just fine." Ray replied as they reached his door.

"Well... Later." Ray saluted Sarah as she left for her arcade.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ray ducked into his garage and went straight towards his work bench.

Ever since he quit the football team, Ray liked to tinker with stuff, but ever since his gauntlet got smashed, he's been trying to rebuild it, but so far he hasn't gotten any closer.

"Let's try connecting this wire to that servo... Damn! Nothing! How about this wire to this screen... No!"

Ray put the gauntlet back into the drawer and walked through the garage upstairs to his room.

* * *

"Master Sephiroth. The leader of the Legendary 5 has been unjustly terminated from his duties as per your orders. What shall I do now?" a mysterious figure inquired from the shadows while twirling a ruby ring in his fingers.

"You've done your job well. The True Master of the League shall be pleased. Here's your payment." Sephiroth replied as he threw a bag to the shrouded figure.

"I live to serve, but money's not bad either. Now for Stage 3 of my plan." Shane stated as he morphed into Ray and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Ray was vegging out on his couch when his door got busted into.

"Prince Ray! There's trouble!" a modern-looking knight barked as he closed the door behind him.

"General Carlton! What'd I tell you about breaking down my door every time there's trouble? I gave you a key for a reason." Ray deadpanned as he went upstairs into his secret room with the general not far behind.

"What's wrong now?"

"The Royal Paladins have attacked our capital city!"

"They what?! Are you sure it was them!? They never attack unprovoked! Especially with the treaty in place!" Ray barked as he opened his holographic table map.

"Completely. Your father has asked me to come to you for our next move." Carlton informed as he set up the units on the table.

"Plan Delta 69 Omega-Xis. Move our 50 strongest paladins to the frontlines and the magic archers backing them up in the rear. Healing paladins are to be partnered with swordsman at all times for protection and to heal the swordsman's wounds when needed. Am I clear?" Ray ordered like a true leader.

"Crystal. Thank you very much." Carlton replied as he took the battle plan from off the table.

"And I want Dimitri leading the attack. He needs to let off some steam and he knows this plan by heart." Ray added before Carlton left his house.

"Why would they... This has to be an outside force toying with me. And Reggie would never..." Ray thought to himself as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Ray may have been borderline miserable without Ralph, but Ralph felt as if he had never lost Ray.

"Can I have more candy kisses?" Ray 2 asked Ralph.

"You know you can." Ralph replied as he nipped at Ray 2's neck.

"I'm glad you're back." Ralph whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad too." Ray 2 whispered back with a sneer.

Little did anyone know that this Ray was actually Shane.

* * *

Sarah decided against visiting Fix-it Felix Jr., thinking that Felix would be too busy consoling Ralph that they wouldn't be able to get any alone time, but she did catch a distress call from Burger Time as she was walking past it.

Ray 2 was knocked out on top of a sack of potatoes while Blanka was shocking everything in sight.

"Fire Sword!" Sarah barked as she summoned the blade and slashed him 3 times in the back to get his attention, then she created a funnel of fire to knock him out.

The card that was in Blanka's back disappeared almost instantly after it appeared.

Ray 2 woke up seconds after Sarah cleared the damage.

"Ray?! What the?! How?!"

"Hey Sarah. The Council gave me my powers back."

"Hmm... Are you sure you're all right? You don't seem like Ray." Sarah said with a skeptical look on her face.

"Try me."

"Do you remember taking Ralph here for your first date?"

"How could I forget?"

"HA! Ray took Ralph on a picnic for their first date. You're not Ray!"

Ray 2 began to laugh maliciously.

"So you found me out." Ray 2 inquired as he morphed back into Shane. "Shane?!"

"Not Shane. Shane never existed. I am one without a name. Not that it'll matter where you're going." The man formerly known as Shane explained as he grabbed Sarah and a pool of darkness dragged them into it's depths.

During the ordeal, a lone Codemaster just stood in the shadows and watched, too weak to help.

* * *

Ray was sitting on his couch watching television like a zombie when he heard someone bang on the door.

"Who is it?! I don't want any cookies!" Ray shouted from the couch.

"Codemaster Ray! It's an emergency!" the voice shouted back.

Ray jumped when he heard Codemaster and answered the door.

"Hey... You're that kid I tried to help a week ago!" Ray exclaimed as he stood in the doorway.

"Hello... m... my name is Justin and I need your help."

"I wish I could help, but my gauntlet's trashed." Ray explained as he walked back in the house gesturing for Justin to come in.

"I just don't have the drive to do anything nowadays."

"Well the Ray I saw that day wouldn't run from a challenge! I've watched your battles for some time now and from what I saw, you can do anything you set out to do!"

"You must have some crazy respect for me to come this far... Tell me the problem." Ray replied as they both sat on the couch.

"Well, I heard that after your trial you got reinstated so I came to see if it was true when I saw another you fight Blanka."

"Another me?!"

"Yeah, but you went down pretty easily. Then almost right after you fell, Sarah came in and took down Blanka." He then explained what happened all the way up to when Sarah got sucked into the darkness.

"Shane was a cover for his real name %$#%$#."

"Did you say %$#%$#?" Ray inqured skeptically.

"Yes. His name is censored because no one knows it. If no one knows your real name, then you gain special powers. The only way to break his spell is to shout his name at him. Their is a catch. Someone has to know your name or else you can't control the power." Justin took a deep breath after he finished that mouthful.

"Where's Sarah now?"

"I don't know. I only know what I know because I'm somewhat a code prodigy."

"Prodigy? Then why do you need my help. You've probably been doing this longer than me."

"Well... I'm not very confident in my skills as of now and when I was looking for you, I wanted to ask to be your student."

"Student? Well... I'll have to think about that."

"And believe it or not, Shane was somewhat right when he said you were one of The Legendary 5. That's why he wanted you gone. That and he wanted to use Ralph for some evil spell or something."

Justin tried to whisper the last part but Ray still heard it.

"WHAT?! That turd! Hand me your gauntlet."

"OK, but I don't see how this'll help."

Justin handed him his gauntlet and watched as Ray bolted for the garage.

Within minutes, Ray's gauntlet was good as new.

"Let's go. I know where he's keeping Sarah."

"Where?"

"The last place anyone would look. At the Tournament Grounds under the Master's Colosseum. We need to combine powers to get there though. My gauntlet isn't fully charged yet."

Ray and Justin held out their arms and teleported to the arena.

* * *

The guards were asleep at their post so they tiptoed right past them.

Ray found a secret door right behind a pillar in the lobby and found 2 jail cells: one that held Sarah and one that held another man.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Ray inquired as he smashed the lock with a roundhouse kick.

"Yeah, but Shane is trying to take over your arcade."

"Shane? So that's the name he uses now. What a joke." The man said from beside them.

"What's his real name? I know you know."

"His real name is Ashton. His mom died when he was 5 which made him a timid child and I pushed him hard because of it. So he locked me up, his own father, when he became a Codemaster so he could use alias after alias and become a super being, but even with the power he was still weak. Only with the power of another could he become unstoppable."

"What do you mean by another?"

"Someone who's insanely strong, but has a good heart."

"RALPH! How much time do you think I have?"

"You might be too late now... Just like me." Ray booked it towards Fix -it Felix leaving everyone else in the dust.

* * *

"Hey Ralph? I wanna give you something." Ray 2 said as he pulled out a ring.

"What's this, Ray?" Ralph inquired as he put it on.

"The key to my victory!" Ashton shouted as the ring began to glow.

"Rays of sunshine disperse and clouds of darkness arise! Give me the strength of 1,000,000 guys!" Ashton chanted as he jumped into Ralph's body.

Ralph's red hair and overalls became pitch black and he was surrounded by a dark aura.

"RALPH!" Ray shouted as he entered the hut.

"Ralph no longer exists! It's Shadow Wrecker now!" Ralph said in a dark, twisted voice.

"Let him go, Ashton!"

"What?! How do you know my name?!"

"You can thank my new student Justin! Now LET HIM GO!"

"No dice! You'll just have to defeat me!"

"Fine then! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray's armor appeared as he ran outside.

"How'd you get your powers back?!"

"I'm not just a warrior! Thunderblade!" Ray charged Shadow Wrecker and began slashing at him repeatedly, but nothing happened.

"That tickles! I'm too powerful to defeat now!"

"Get out of my boyfriend! Wow that sounded wrong... Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!" The transformation started, but stopped almost as suddenly.

"Huh?! Why didn't it work?!"

"As long as I control Ralph's body, you can't access his code."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ray dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

"I can't win... I'm... I'm sorry."

"Well if you're not gonna attack!" Shadow Wrecker taunted as he began rapidly punching Ray, but none of the hits hurt as much as his heart did.

Shadow Wrecker uppercutted Ray into the building and he coded-out.

"He's gone. I wasn't strong enough." Ray mumbled as he stood up.

"I NEED TO BE STRONGER!" Ray began to charge up energy which went straight to his gauntlet.

The blank card in his box started to glow as well.

"Use the power your ancestors have granted you! Activate X-Mode!" Codemaster X's voice echoed in his head.

"Let's go! X Mode Activate!" He swiped the card in his gauntlet and crushed it turning it into code.

The code became an X that wrapped around Ray. His armor was the same except for 3 giant X's on his fists and his chest.

He pulled out a yellow card from his box and swiped it through the slot.

"X Drive! Thunder Essence!" He crushed the card in his hand and surged electricity.

"What's going on?! You can't be one of The Legendary 5! YOU CAN'T!"

"Well... I am. THUNDERFORCE!" He barked as Ray shot a huge ray of energy at Shadow Wrecker and exorcised Ashton from Ralph's body.

* * *

"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran up to his boyfriend.

"Ugh... Ray? What happened?"

"Shane aka Ashton took over your body after pretending to be me. You've made out with him all week I bet."

"What!? Ugh! I'm sorry. He had me fooled."

"It's okay, Ralphy. It's all okay now." Ray whispered as he hugged Ralph tightly.

"Ashton!" The Council shouted as they entered the game.

"You have used your powers to warp the minds of everyone and take the Number 1 Codemaster spot. Not only that, but you have betrayed us and sold our technology and secrets to the League of Shadows. You are hereby banned from the arcades and can never return!" The council said in unison as they anihilated Ashton's gauntlet.

"Ahahahahah! You think you've won! The League has already crossed the border between this world and earth because of me! I'll be back! Count on it!" Ashton howled as a pool of dark energy swallowed him up.

"Ray Hagane... You have saved the arcade for now. We thank you."

"No problem."

"And seeing as you've defeated the Number 1 Codemaster twice, you are now the official Number 1 Codemaster."

"A say what now?" Ray inquired as he passed out in Ralph's arms.

Everyone's mouth dropped at this statement.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

**End of the chapter! Cliffhanger FTW! Next Chapter Soon!**

**Preview: Ray's become the Number 1 Codemaster after defeating Shadow Wrecker, Justin transfers to Litwak's to train under Ray, and the League of Shadows gets an official new member! STAY TUNED!**


	8. Be A Man Kind Of

**Next Chapter!**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO! **

**Chapter 8**

**Be a Man... Kind of**

"Since you defeated the Number 1 Codemaster, that makes you Number 1." The red Council member spoke after moments of silence.

"Really? Wow..."

"So what does he have to do?" Ralph inquired as Ray sat on Ralph's lap knocked out.

"Nothing big, but he does have access to all other codemasters and he has to show up at the next Master's Tournament and accept the winner's challenge. Standard protocol."

"Ok... So can we have a little privacy?" Ralph queried as he got up off the ground, picking Ray up in the process and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh... Of course." The Council teleported away while Felix and Sarah walked off towards the apartment buidings.

Ralph gently laid Ray on the bed and cuddled him lightly.

Sleep took him quickly.

* * *

Ralph woke to a deliciously pungent aroma.

"Ray... What'd I say about breakfast in bed?" Ralph shouted into the kitchen as he sat up.

"Only if you don't have anything to do that day. I remember, but you're taking the day off." Ray replied as he walked in with a smorgasboard of food.

"What's with the buffet? This isn't our last meal is it?" Ralph queried as he stared down the spread.

"I haven't seen you in a week and the first time I see you, you're posessed. I just wanted to make you something from the heart."

"You could've..." Ralph whispered the last part in a hush-hush tone.

"Ralphy! That's kind of naughty even for you."

"So you want to do it?"

"We haven't done it before."

"No time like the present."

"Okay. I'm in." Ray put the tray on the side table and hopped on top of Ralph, sinking into the blankets below.

* * *

"Damn Ralphy... I can't believe we just did that!" Ray sputtered as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're one to talk! I won't be able to walk straight for days." Ralph replied as he reached for his boxers.

"Don't act like you're surprised. We both knew it was bound to happen." Ray said smugly as he slapped Ralph's ass.

"Well I didn't expect it to be so..." Ray silenced Ralph's answer with a kiss.

Ralph melted into it immediately and kissed back.

"How about next time, you get your turn."

"I like the sound of that. Now let's go visit Vanellope." Ralph got out the bed and pulled on his overalls.

"Forgetting something?" Ray inquired as he threw Ralph his shirt.

"Maybe I wanted to go shirtless?"

"And scar her for life? Besides the fact that you shouldn't go out looking like a stripper lumberjack?" Ray joked as he walked over to Ralph, fully dressed.

"You think you're funny huh?" Ralph inquired with a smirk.

"I make _you_ laugh... so yes."

"Why'd I pick you anyways?" Ralph jested as he put on his shirt.

"Cause I'm awesome." Ray smacked Ralph on the butt and ran out the door.

"Can't catch me!"

"You're on!" Ralph replied as he slammed his door behind him.

Ralph chased Ray out onto the grass and finally tackled him after 5 minutes of frolicking with himself on top.

"You got me. Here's your prize." Ray spoke as he kissed Ralph's nose.

"That's it? I'm gonna need a little more than that." Ralph complained as he pouted.

"It did take you 5 minutes to tackle me. Maybe you're losing your edge."

"Stinkbrain had an edge?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Vanellope?!" Ralph exclaimed as he hopped off of Ray.

"Calm down, Boogerface. I didn't see anything life-scarring."

"I thought we were gonna meet in your game?"

"Well we were, but then I saw you guys running around outside on my video cameras." Vanellope spouted out before she could catch herself.

"Cameras?! What cameras?!" Ray shouted as he stomped over towards the candy-haired girl.

"Well... Sarah wanted me to put up some cameras around your game and in your house."

"So you spied on us?!" Ralph shouted as he stood beside Ray.

"I'm sorry! It was her idea! And she took the monitor to the bedroom. Apparently she thinks I'm to young to spy on you in there."

"Wait... Were they on 45 minutes ago?"

"I don't think they turn of... Why?"

"SARAH!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and sped off towards Jay's Arcade, completely oblivious to the fact that Sarah was laughing her ass of in the bushes with Felix in tow.

* * *

The next day, Ray walked into school to see a new face.

"Justin?"

"Morning, sempai."

"When'd you start going to this school?"

"When you agreed to train me, the Council placed me in your school."

"I did? So, when do you want to start training?"

"After the arcade closes. I also got a paid internship there. The league is paying me."

"Wow... the Council thinks of everything. See you at Litwak's!"

Ray walked down the hall towards Sarah's locker to find her swooning over a picture of Felix.

"Starstruck much?"

"Dang Ray! Can't you warn a person before you sneak up on them?!" Sarah barked as she closed her locker.

"It wouldn't be sneaking if I did. Now answer my question. Did you see anything happen between me and Ralph?"

"If you mean the *insert old school porno music here*, then yes."

"You realize you owe me,right?"

"Yeah... I'll take the camera out his bedroom, but the Shower Cam stays!"

"SARAH!" Ray barked as he chased a giggling Sarah towards Japanese class.

* * *

"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he entered the hut.

"Have you ever entered the house quietly?" Ralph inquired as he got off the couch.

"Of course I have... Lots of times." Ray spoke sheepishly.

"Name one." Ralph commanded with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Well, there was the day before yesterday."

"You were asleep!"

"How about the week before that?"

"You fell in through the window!"

"Okay. I'll try to be quiet... for you." Ray replied as he kissed Ralph on the cheek.

"Aww! I can't stay fake mad at you."

"Same here."

"Damn... I lost track. I need some bricks moved."

"Huh?"

"I need targets for my student to hit."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

Ralph headed towards his closet where he pulled out some old, beat up targets.

"I used to have anger issues."

"It's okay, Ralphy. But it's nothing compared to how mine used to be."

"How so?"

"Well... Damn! I'm off track again! Later babe!"

Ray grabbed the targets and headed out into the woods.

* * *

"Sempai?!" Justin shouted as he followed the note he got from Felix at the entrance.

"It said to meet right here..."

All of a sudden, a huge blast of electricity zapped the ground next to him sending him flying.

"Code Up! Training has begun!"

"Ugh... All right then! Codemaster! Go!" His armor appeared, but his was dark green and more knight-like with a cape down to his hips.

"Code Card! Energy Bow!" He summoned a futuristic bow and took a stance.

"Shoot the targets!" Targets sprung from the trees as Justin began to shoot. He hit the first 2 no problem, but then, the targets started moving erraticly.

"You thought this would be easy? Nope!" Ray shot a bolt at Justin, but he dodged it while shooting down 3 more targets. Another bolt clipped him on the shoulder, but he kept going and curved his arrow into a tricky one.

"Nice... Now you face me!" Ray appeared from the shadows and began to spar with Justin.

Blows were exchanged and Justin held his own for a bit, but soon, Ray overwhelmed him and he fell to the floor.

"That's enough for now." Ray spoke as his armor disappeared.

"Yes... I'm surely beat."

"You're not bad, but you haven't got your element yet."

"Element? I read about that. Codemaster's element's reflect their insides."

"Right! Like I'm wild and unpredictable, so I'm lightning. What about you?"

"I don't know yet."

"You'll find it. Something tells me you may have more than one."

Suddenly, a call came through on Ray's gauntlet.

"L.O.S Alert! Unknown Enemy approaching GCS!"

"Let's go!"

Ray and Justin ran off towards GCS unaware of the danger.

* * *

"So their en route?" Ganondorf inquired as he stared at the newest member of the Big 4.

"Just leave the Codemasters to me. I've got a score to settle." Ashton replied as he walked out of the shadows.

"Besides, He gave me a parting gift."

* * *

**Next Chapter Soon... Hopefully!**

**Preview: Ray and Justin arrive to find a Codemaster attacking the station. Ray begins to fight back, but Justin hesitates seeing as it's another Codemaster. Will he find his element? And what's the deal with the evil Codemasters? STAY TUNED!**


	9. Another Day At The Office

**(A/N) The next chapter's here! And not a moment too soon! Now for...**

**Vanellope - You do the same routine every time we start this thing. Let's switch it up!**

**ME - How'd you get in here?!**

**Vanellope - I let myself in.**

**Me - I just got owned in Megaman X8 and you made fun of me the whole time! And you expect me to let you stay?!**

**Vanellope - So?**

**Me - Get back in the story!**

**Vanellope - I want to help you out! Come on! Pweases? *makes a cute face***

**Me - Ok! Fine!**

**Me - CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Vanellope - VANILLA PANCAKES!**

**Me - Now you're gettin it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Another Day At The Office**

Ray and Justin exited Wreck-it Ralph to see a sight similar to Ray's first visit to the Station.

Benches were broken into pieces and signs were undistinguishable.

"Where's the troublemaker?" Ray inquired as he walked through the empty station.

"Right here, chumps!" said a familiar, yet distorted voice.

"Sarah?!" Justin shouted as he walked up to her.

"I'm not Sarah... I her dark counterpart. Call me Haxaras. I was created by Ashton to help the League of Shadows take over the arcade!"

"What?! Where'd he get that power?!"

"The League took the remains of his gauntlet and turned it into a weapon that creates dark clones of codemasters Ashton once knew." she replied as she pointed at Ray.

"And somehow during the exorcism, he gained another unique power, but you won't be getting anymore info from me."

"Grr... Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray's armor appeared and he charged the shadow.

"Dark Code Card! Shadow Burn!" She crushed the card and threw dark fireballs at him, but he dodged just in time to trip her.

She swung at him with flaming fists, but he deflected them and punched her in the gut.

He tried to kick her, but she ducked and sent a shockwave of darkness at him, sending him flying.

"Next level time! X Mode Activate!" He began to charge the energy, but the transformation just wouldn't start.

"What's the deal?"

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're having trouble controlling X Mode. I guess it was a fluke you beat my master. You're a joke!"

"Justin! Get in this! I need your help!"

"But what will happen to Sarah? This may be a part of her we're fighting. From what I've read..."

Ray cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"You need to get your head out of the books and onto the battlefield if you're gonna be a great Codemaster! And if you remember what it said earlier, you'd remember it's just a shadow, a darker avatar of her. So let's go!"

Ray charged again, but was paralyzed on the spot. "What's this?!"

"My Darkness Hold! You're not going anywhere!"

"Damn it! Justin! It's up to you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you! Get out there!"

"Alright then! Codemaster! Go!" the armor appeared and he charged Dark Sarah.

"They threw punch after punch, blow after blow, but Haxaras's attacks were doing more damage due to the fact that Shadow Burn was still in effect.

"You're wearing down, little nerd! Looks like bookworm needs to stay in class!"

Something clicked inside of him at this statement.

"Your brain is your strongest asset. You may be timid and shy, but you're quick and can think on your feet. You have been chosen as one of The Legendary 5. Justin the Wise. Awaken to your power." Codemaster X's words echoed in Justin's mind.

"Well this _bookworm_ is about to teach you something! Class is in session!" Justin hopped back and threw a hand up summoning wind and threw his other hand up summoning ice.

"I may be as free flowing as the wind, or as cool as ice at one point, but I can also be as cold and unforgiving." His box began to glow as a new card replaced his old one.

"Code Card! Elemental Bow!" He crushed the card and the same futuristic bow appeared, but it had a wind symbol and an ice symbol on its ends.

"Take this!" He shot a group of icy arrows at her, but she dodged just in time.

"Uh uh uh..." Justin joked as she backed herself into a corner.

The arrows changed direction and froze her feet to the spot.

"What?! But I was just owning you? What happened?"

"You could say I... _found my element._"

"Dude... Leave the battle puns to me." Ray spoke as he facepalmed.

"Ok... Fire!" He shot a blast of air that sent Dark Sarah flying.

"Final Strike! Icy Wind!"

He pulled back and sent a sub-zero blast of ice and wind at her, destroying her in the process.

* * *

"I did it!" Justin shouted as his armor disappeared.

"Looks like someone's loosening up." Ray joked as he approached Justin.

"Yeah. Just a bit."

"You should be getting back now. It's getting late." Ray restored the station to its former glory and all the games unlocked.

"Why didn't your X-Mode work this time?" Justin inquired as Ray sat down on a bench.

"I don't know. I hope it starts working again soon."

"Doubt it." said a voice from behind him.

"Ashton! You dirty rat!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ray."

"You've got 10 seconds to get out or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? As long as I've got this, you can't touch me!" Ashton bellowed as he held up a sphere that had Ray's name on it.

"Know what it is? It represents a piece of you. When you blasted me, I released it while I was still connected to Ralph. I also can do this!" Ashton grew into the Shadow Wrecker.

"As long as I've got a piece of you, you've got no X Mode... unless you can pass The Trial." As he said those words, Ashton faded into darkness.

"What's The Trial? Justin?"

"The Trial is the only way a Codemaster that has lost something can regain it. It's one of the most dangerous and psychologically damaging trials ever! No one's ever made it back alive."

"So... where do I go?"

"Wait... You're going?!"

"He has a piece of me! Of course I'm going!"

"Very well, you must clear your mind and sleep on it."

"Doesn't seem like a dangerous journey to me."

"Just go to Ralph's house and sleep thinking about the part of you that's missing. I'm going home to rest." Justin teleported away leaving Ray to think.

* * *

"So Ashton took a piece of you from me?" Ralph inquired as he held Ray in his arms.

"Yeah... He stole it right before he got vaporized."

"You gave me a piece of you? Oh, Ray." Ralph nibbled on Ray's neck causing him to squirm.

"Ralph... stop it..." Ray cooed playfully.

"No"

"Come on..."

"But I like making you squirm."

"Well, I've got to get to sleep or I'll never get that part of me back."

"Ok... Party pooper." Ralph joked as he went back to cuddling Ray closely. Ray fell asleep thinking about the missing piece of his soul.

* * *

A splash of water woke Ray up from his sleep.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" He shouted as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a dense forest with a path etched into the ground.

"You know you snore, right?" said a 19 year old, 6'3, toned man in a tree.

"Huh? No I don't!"

"Yeah... You do."

"Who are you?"

"I am Spartarainicus, but you can call me Steve."

"Ok... Steve. Is this The Trial?"

"Depends... Are you here to take it?"

"Yes."

"Then this is what you seek." Steve hopped out of the tree and faced Ray.

"You must defeat 5 of us to pass the trial. I am the test of endurance. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am!" Ray took a fighting stance in front of Steve and charged him.

Ray sent a punch to Steve's chest, but he blocked it and sent a kick to Ray's side which was also deflected.

They fought for 10 minutes straight, neither of them giving an inch, but Steve slipped up and Ray took that oppourtunity to send a jab to his side.

"Very good, Ray. You passed the test of endurance. This has been the longest fight you'll have today, besides the last one, so good luck!" He disappeared into thin air as Ray continued down the path.

Ray passed the test of Strength by destroying a mountain in one blow, he passed the test of Courage by laughing in a lion's face, and he passed the test of Perseverance by bugging the test giver to let him pass in 18 different languages(several of them made-up), but the last test would be the toughest of all.

He walked into a hut at the end of the trail to find a woman no older than 25 with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm glad you could join me, Ray. I am Gabriel. I have the missing piece of your soul right here, oops!" The woman dropped the ball into a portal on the ground.

"What'd you do?" Ray queried as he walked over to the portal.

"I just prepared your last trial. Find the ball in the portal and it'll fuse back with the rest of your soul. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors!"

Ray jumped into the multi-colored portal and braced himself for a rough landing.

* * *

He landed in a pile of bricks a few yards from the Niceland Condominiums.

"The portal sent me here?"

"Hey! Get off my bricks!" a familiar voice shouted as 2 huge fists sprouted from the wreckage.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"It's Ray!"

"Ray who?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Look... whoever you are, I have a Bad Anon meeting to go to so leave."

Ralph shoved Ray out the way and left on the trolley to GCS.

"Ralph living on bricks... Bad Anon... Doesn't remember me... Holy Crap! I'm in the past!"

* * *

**Nice Chappy huh? Next one soon!**

**Vanellope - So I haven't met Ralph yet here right?**

**Me - Exactly!**

**Vanellope - That's not sweet.**

**Me - Don't worry. Next Chapter will be here before you know it!**

**Vanellope - YAY!**

**Preview: Ray follows Ralph to Bad Anon and overhears his dilemma. He wants to help, but doesn't want to change the past... too much. Apparently if he just follows Ralph throughout his adventure, he should find his soul piece. But with Ralph taking the path he's chosen, can Ray just stand by and let whatever happens happen? STAY TUNED!**


	10. Future Shocks

**Now for the real chapter!**

**Vanellope - I didn't get much say in the show...**

**Me - Well you weren't supposed to, so there.**

**Vanellope - Can I at least say the intro?**

**Me - Ugh... Go ahead!**

**Vanellope - Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Me - That's my thing! Find your own! **

**Vanellope - Ok...**

**Quick Note: Ray knows exactly what's going to happen because he was told in Chapter 2 and Ralph filled in the blanks when they started dating. **

**Chapter 10**

**Future Shocks**

Ray sat on the pile contemplating where the piece was.

"It's where you left it... inside of Ralph." Gabriel's voice rang through his mind.

"Only Ralph can see you here so... yeah... have fun with that." She left as quickly as she came.

"All righty then... To Bad Anon!" Ray threw his codeboard down and streaked towards Pac-Man.

Ray walked in just as Ralph was asked why he came to Bad Anon.

"I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Ralph stated as he put his hands on his sides.

To say that the villains freaked out would be an understatement.

Bowser threw up fire, Satine fell out of his chair and Clyde turned blue for a few seconds.

"Are you going turbo, Ralph?" Clyde inquired as he went back to his normal orange palette.

"What?! NO! Is it turbo to want something more from life?"

Ray froze when he heard that sentence and flashed back to the first day of his senior year.

* * *

Ray walked down an empty hall to his first period when he sees his boyfriend Dimitri picking on Chad.

"What's your problem? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Well he did correct me in class, so now I'm correcting his face." Ray pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear.

"What's with picking on my best friend?! I thought you promised to stop that?!"

"Well you didn't have that problem with all the other nerds I picked on?"

"Well I should've! Ever since we started dating I've let you get away with a lot of shit and that stops here. We're done!"

Ray shoved Dimitri into the lockers and walked towards Chad.

"You okay?"

"I've been better. What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I'm going to class." Ray shuffled past the two and kept on walking.

* * *

"What was that?!" Ray heard someone shout from inside of Bad Anon.

"I just had a weird vision. It looked like a kid's love life falling apart."

"Weird... He saw that?" Ray thought to himself as he rode his codeboard to Tappers.

He sat in the corner and waited for Ralph to enter knowing he frequented Tapper's a lot before they dated.

About an hour later, Ralph strolled in with a look of desperation on his face and headed straight for Tapper.

"I know you have to know something about winning a medal." Ralph pleaded to Tapper as he cleaned a glass.

"Check the lost and found. Maybe someone left a medal."

Ralph dashed for the box and Ray followed close behind.

After finding a mushroom, an exclamation point and Zangief's unmentionables *shudders* It seemed as if Ralph was out of options.

But a soldier from Hero's Duty brought forward one last-ditch effort.

"Hey, you could always try Hero's Duty."

"You again?! Look I... did you say medal?"

"Yeah! There's a big, shiny one!"

"Thanks, kid!"

"It's Raiden! But you can call me Ray."

"Ray..."

As if from nowhere, Ray was pushed forward in time by about 7 hours.

* * *

He was in Sugar Rush, and Ralph was holding up Sour Bill and threatening him with being eaten.

"Vanellope's in the fungeon, and I don't know why she's a glitch. King Candy locked up our memories! Now please don't put me back in that halitosis prison you call a mouth!"

"It's not that bad..." Ray thought as he flashed back to his first kiss with Ralph.

"Thank you, now stick around!" Ralph barked as he stuck Sour Bill to a lollipop tree.

"Better break her highness out!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and dashed towards the castle.

Ray slipped through the bars and broke one of Vanellope's restraints.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Ray and Ralph will be here any minute to break you out so you can reset the game."

"He didn't want me to race and he was just using me!" Vanellope barked back as she pouted.

"He only did what he did because King Candy warped his mind. And you are a part of the game, your memories are just locked until you cross the finish line."

"Whoa..."

"Now I've gotta go!" Ray shot out of the room as Ralph bursted in with her cart.

Again, Ray was swallowed up by time and placed back in the middle of the Cybug invasion.

"How do I get my piece again?" Ray asked the sky hoping Gabriel was listening.

"You need to kiss Ralph for the transfer to occur, but first you must save him from Turbo! It's your duty as a Codemaster!"

"He might not like that... but ok!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and spotted Ralph on Calhoun's hoverboard aiming for Diet Cola Mountain.

"The beacon! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray donned his armor as he bolted towards Ralph.

"Code Card! Thunder Blasters!" Ray barked as he spawned the blasters to his hands.

He shot down all cybugs that got to close to Ralph with high-speed precision.

Ralph started to wreck the Mentos on top of the mountain before he was knocked away by a mutated Turbo.

"Get away from him!" Ray shouted as he shot at Turbo causing him to fall back.

Ray checked his gauntlet for his stats.

"Looks like he's a Big 4 member of the past... Nice!"

"Who dares to stop the great Turbo from taking Sugar Rush for himself?" He bellowed, unable to see Ray.

"Cut the crap! I know the League gave you this power! Prepare to die!" Ray charged Turbo guns blazing, but was thrown back by his claws.

"Nngh... Ralph! I need you!"

"Why?"

"You have something I need!" Ray dashed over to Ralph, pulled down his visor and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Ralph was startled, but melted into the kiss anyways.

As he pulled away, Ray began to glow.

"X Mode... I'm complete again!" Ray crushed the card and the generic-looking X's graced his armor.

"Let's go for a lift!" Ray grabbed Ralph and Turbo and jumped into the air.

"Ralph! Wreck the ceiling and stop this madness. I'll see you in a bit."

"OK, Ray!" Ralph dropped down as Ray prepared to end Turbo.

"X-Drive! Thunder Essence!" He charged Turbo and dealt a punch to his face.

"Never touch my boyfriend again!" Ray uppercutted Turbo as the beacon activated.

"Have a nice postgame!" Ray shouted as he threw him into the light ending his game.

"All is well..." Ray floated down to the track and his armor disappeared. At this point, Ralph was saying goodbye to Vanellope.

"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran over to him.

"Look... about the thing on the mountain. I..." Ray was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

"It's ok." Ralph whispered as he pulled him into a hug.

"Come here." Ray pulled Ralph behind the rafters.

"Well here's the thing. I'm kind of from the future, and I have to go back, but we'll see each other again. Just so you know, in the future, we end up dating. Something to look forward to." Ray took a step back and waved Ralph off.

"See you in 2 years!" Ray disappeared, not leaving a trace.

"Ralph? What was that? You were just talking to thin air." Vanellope stated from behind him.

"No I wasn't... Or was I?"

* * *

Ray woke up in Ralph's bed but Ralph was nowhere in sight.

"Ralph! Where are you?!" He ran outside to find no one in the game at all.

"GCS!" Ray teleported to the station to find everyone staring into a hole in the wall.

"RAY!" Sarah shouted as she ran up to Ray.

"Ashton broke a hole in the station and is launching an attack on Litwak!"

"What?! He must've done it while I was out! Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!"

"Codemaster! Kick it up!" They donned their armor and hopped out of the hole.

They came out right in the middle of the arcade.

"Where's Litwak?!" They got their answer as a cry was heard from outside.

"Let's go!" They ran out to find Shadow Wrecker attacking Litwak in golden armor.

"Let's see if this works out here. X Mode Activate!" His card morphed the armor and he charged S. Wrecker.

"Get back!" Ray bashed him into a building and took a stance to protect Litwak.

"Ray... Where'd you go?"

"I had to find myself. Where's Justin?"

"He's patching the hole in the teleporter room."

"Let's send him back where he came from!"

Ray grabbed the unconscious wrecker and threw him back into the hole.

Just as they did, the hole closed and their armor disappeared.

"What? Why'd our armor go away?" Sarah queried as she walked into the teleporter room.

"Allow me to explain." Justin butted in from behind them.

"When Ashton tore a hole into our reality, he enabled the codes of the game characters to exist here, and when we closed the portal, your armor disappeared because it's code as well."

"Makes sense." Ray rebutted as he walked over to Justin.

"Is it possible to take game characters out without making a hole?"

"Well yeah... but why would you want to... ooooooh!"

"Yeah."

"I'll get to work on that right away."

"Ray..." Sarah threatened as Ray teleported into Fix-it Felix.

"Ralph!" Ray yelled as he walked into the hut.

"Babe! What'd I say about you yelling every time you come in the house?!" Ralph barked as he entered the living room from his bedroom.

"Sorry. I was worried about you." Ray replied as he ran up to Ralph and hugged him tight.

"It's okay."

"Now... Where are my Cheetos?" Ray inquired as he walked into the kitchen.

"Same old Ray... Thinking with his stomach." Ralph thought to himself as he followed his love to the pantry.

* * *

**Whew... that was a lot. Next Chapter is my Christmas Chapter!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview: Christmas is 2 weeks away and Ray wants to spend it with Ralph, but his family is getting together at his aunt's house and he's expected to be there. Even if Justin's invention works, he still has to come out to his family. Will he be able to do it, or will this be a very scary Christmas due to an attack by Ashton? STAY TUNED! **


	11. Holiday Trials and Tribulations

**(A/N) ****Thanks to all my loyal followers for waiting. ****Now 4 reviews!**

**Now...  
**

**Vanellope - Why don't I get a say?!  
**

**Me - Because I said so that's why!  
**

**Vanellope - On your marks... Get Set... Chaptah!  
**

**ME - OK... You're forgiven.  
**

**Vanellope - Yay!**

**Also... All people mentioned are real people with altered names.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

**Thanksgiving Trials and Christmas Tribulations Pt 1  
**

Ray was working a double shift at Litwak's when Justin ran up from behind.

"Hey!" Justin barked as he hopped over Ray as he was polishing Dance Dance Revolution's dance pad.

"Whoa! You gave me a heart attack! I'm guessing you finished the 'project'? Both halves of it?" Ray inquired as his heart started beating again.

Justin had spent all of his free time for the last 4 days in the Code Room on a present for Ray to give to Ralph.

"Here it is!" Justin exclaimed as he held out a medal similar to the Medal of Heroes from Hero's Duty but it had a green orb in the center.

"This should allow Ralph to cross over to our world, but it's gonna hurt a bit his first time."

"Why?"

"Well... His body needs to be configured to this world and it's gonna hurt a bit..."

"Oh. Thanks for this though. I got you something too." Ray replied as he handed Justin a silver box with a green bow on top.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Ray instructed

He opened it and found 2 blank cards.

"You got me... How?!"

"A little gift from me and Codemaster X. Now when you're ready you can get access to Code Change and X Mode."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you maybe?"

"Thanks!" Justin hugged the air out of Ray, but he didn't mind much.

After a minute though, he let go and saluted Ray as he ran out the door towards his house.

* * *

"Ray! Going to Ralph's tonight?" Litwak inquired as he walked out of his office.

"Actually... Ralph's coming to my house... If that's ok with you." Ray replied as he adjusted his gauntlet.

"I don't know how that's possible, but as long as he's back by December 2nd, it's fine with me." Litwak replied as he locked up the front.

"OK! Be right back!" Ray shouted as he ran into the code room.

* * *

Ray teleported into Fix-it Felix Jr. and crept through the door to Ralph's hut.

"Ralph... You here?" Ray inquired as he walked through the house.

He found Ralph just getting out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Water was dripping down his broad chest and his arms glistened in the light. His hair was also matted down and covered his left eye a bit.

"If I didn't find you irresistable before, I do now." Ray rebutted as he began feeling up on Ralph's exposed upper body touching every crevice and cavity.

"Ray... You wanted to tell me something?" Ralph smirked as he pushed Ray away from him and began to dry his hair.

"Oh yeah... How would you like to spend the holidays with me?"

"Really?! But how?" Ralph inquired as he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on.

"With this." Ray held out the medal and put it on Ralph's neck.

"Wait... You are Ray, right?! I'm not gonna get possessed again am I!?"

"Yes... No one's gonna troll you."

"Troll?" Ralph inquired confused.

"When we get to my house, you're watching Youtube videos." Ray stated as he pressed the orb and sparks bean to fly.

"Hold on. This might hurt a bit."

"Yeeeowch!" Ralph barked as he was shocked out of his game into the real world.

* * *

They teleported into Litwak's office as he was locking up something secret.

"Whoa! Ralph?! How'd you get here?! And where are your overalls?!" Litwak rapid fired his questions as Ray pulled out a shirt like Ralph's, but it was brand new compared to his others, some overalls with both straps intact, and some over sized hiking boots.

"Here. Put these on."

"You planned this didn't you?" Ralph inquired as he slid on the shirt.

"Yeah... Justin helped."

"Why the shoes?"

"Well, people around the city and my family will wonder why you're not wearing any and that's a conversation I want to avoid."

"Oh... Wait, family?"

"Well... I have to go to my aunt's house tomorrow and you're going with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Ray replied grinning.

"Ugh... Only for you babe." Ralph mumbled as he finished putting on the boots.

"Later Mr. Litwak and Happy Holidays!"

"Wait! What about Vanellope?" Ralph interjected as Ray was running out the door causing him to smash his face into the glass doors.

"Crap... BRB!" Ray grabbed the medal off Ralph's neck and teleported into Sugar Rush.

He ran into the castle and found Vanellope sitting sideways on her throne.

"Hey President Fartface! Wanna spend the holidays with me and Ralph?" When she heard that, she glitched into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! And Super Yes! I'm spending Christmas with Stinkbrain and Stinkbrain 2!"

"2?"

"You and Ralph are like the family I never had." Ray fought the urge to cry as he put the medal on Vanellope.

"Hold on. This might hurt." Ray pressed the orb and teleported out.

Ralph was propped up on the Tekken 4 machine as Ray and Vanellope appeared in front of him.

"Well... Shall we go?"

* * *

To say that they got stared at would be an understatement. When a 9 foot man walks down the street at 4 in the afternoon with a 10-year-old on his shoulder, you're gonna do a double take.

They finally reached Ray's house 8 minutes later.

As Ray opened the door, Vanellope ran inside and began hopping on the couch.

"I live alone so we got the house to ourselves." Ray gloated as he dropped on the recliner.

"You live here alone?"

"Well... Yeah. My mom gave me the house when I entered my senior year and my brother is a nomad."

"Well... Since we're all alone here..." Ralph commented suggestively.

"Ooooh... Vanellope. You can watch cable while Ralph and I go upstairs."

"OK! What's cable?"

"Here." Ray handed her the remote and pressed the power button. It just happened to land on Disney Junior.

"Ooooh! Magic box!" Vanellope had never seen or even heard of a tv, so when she saw Henry Hugglemonster, she went ape and began watching it.

"Let's go while she's distracted!" Ray pulled Ralph up the stairs towards his room and locked the door behind himself.

* * *

Vanellope got sleepy and laid down on the couch, but had no idea where the blankets were.

"Ray! Where are the blankets?!"

"In the guest room, first door on the right when you come upstairs." He replied from his bedroom.

She got up and headed for the room, but went for the door on the left instead of the right.

She walked in and found a huge room with banners and ribbons all for an army she had never heard of.

All of a sudden, a holographic image appeared on the desk in front of her. It was Ray, but he looked about 12 and his face was caked in dry blood and dirt.

"Dear Holo-Diary... This is my last entry. i can't take it anymore. My mentor is going to instate me as the Shadow King tomorrow, but I can't do it. It's either lie back and take it, or take him down for good. I know this is gonna be tough, but my magic has never let me down yet. I'll have to use all I've learned against him or die trying. Sincerely... Ray Hagane."

She stepped out of the room slowly as the recording ended and closed the door.

"Whoa... How is he still alive?!" She thought to herself as she entered the correct room and crashed on the bed

* * *

Ray woke up on top of Ralph's exposed upper body still caked in... sweat.(mind in the gutter readers!)

"I could get used to this!" Ray thought to himself as he sat up and headed into his shower. Ralph woke up to the shower's hiss.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"You taking a shower?"

"Yeah... Aren't you? I mean... after last night?"

"Say no more." Ralph chided as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Vanellope met Ralph and Ray downstairs in the kitchen where Ralph was nomming on an omelet and Ray was placing one on a plate.

"Hey V! Eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Vanellope sat down and began picking at the food.

She couldn't look him in the eye and that's what tipped him off.

"You went in the room didn't you?"

She froze up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't judge me... I did what I had to do to survive"

"How are you still here?!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd forget what you saw."

"I'll try..."

Ralph was perplexed as to what was happening, but passed it off as something that Ray wouldn't want to talk about.

* * *

"Now, when we get to my aunt's house, you're my brother-in-law from my brother's sister's family and you're his daughter." Ray explained as he threw on the medal and configured his gauntlet 2 hours later.

"Why can't we be ourselves?" Vanellope inquired as she hopped on Ralph's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm with the kid."

"Well... I'm not exactly out to my family yet." Ray confessed as he leaned on Ralph's arm.

"But it's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Vanellope commented as she put her hands behind her head.

"How does everyone come to that conclusion!? Whatever let's go!"

Ray pressed a button and they reappeared in front of a house with a wide lawn and a skinny driveway.

"Ray!" a voice from behind him shouted. It turned out to be his Aunt Nora.

"Who's this?" She inquired as she pointed at Ralph.

"This is Ralph, Candy's brother and his daughter Vanellope."

"You mean your boyfriend right?"

"WHAT?! How in the?!" Ray shouted as his jaw dropped.

"I'm not stupid. I already knew you liked guys and Candy's brother's are all in Cabo with your older brother. We still haven't heard from Lan though..."

"So your cool with this right?" Ray inquired as he looked her in the eyes.

"Only if you perform this christmas like you did last year." She replied as she gave him a devious grin.

"You don't mean..."

"Yep. Grandmaster Reezy!"

"OH! Fine, but no one else has to know about this!" Ray sweatdropped as he led Ralph into the house.

"They will eventually!" She shouted back as he disappeared into the house.

* * *

"What's with your hands?" Cousin Dannon inquired looking up at Ralph.

"Milk."

"And your hair?"

"Gel."

"And what's with..."

"Dannon! Leave!" Ray shouted as his cousin ran off into the depths if the house.

"Harsh much?" Vanellope commented as she perched herself on Ralph's shoulder.

"Not really." Ray replied as he sat on the sofa in the corner trying to fix the laptop. Ralph and Vanellope mimicked his action as Ray put in his headphones.

"You guys can look around. I have to fix this relic and no it's not the good kind." Ray blasted his music as Ralph tried to see through the wall he put up.

* * *

2 hours later...

"_Ray sama... Come out and play!"_ Ashton's voice rang out from outside.

"Let's go, Ralph! Vanellope, stay here!"

Aunt Nora ran outside behind Ray and Ralph to find a dark version of Ray standing next to Ashton.

"You're kidding right?! Can I get a got damn break for one day?!"

"No... Now prepare to die!"

"Ugh! Let's see if the 2nd function is working on this medal." Ray put back on the medal and took a fighting stance.

"Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He summoned his armor and charged his copy, but his copy summoned armor similar to his and blocked his strikes.

They we're evenly matched until Ralph jumped in and punched Shadow Ray into the gate.

That's when Ashton got fed up.

"Finish him!"

"Yes, master. Dark X Mode!" His copy shouted as the X's appeared on his armor.

"2 can play that game! X Mode Activate!" He tried to activate the power, but he couldn't get it to work.

"As long as your copy is using X Mode, you can't use X Mode! I call it the X-Mode Jammer!"

Ashton then walked over to Shadow Ray.

"Ralph... Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No! I'm staying by your side."

"Aww! Looks like your boyfriend wants to die with you! Too bad he's going away for a while!" Ashton barked as he zapped Ralph into Ray's DS.

"Grrrrah!" Ray shouted as a dark aura appeared around him.

"Ashton... I'm about to tell you my darkest secret. My dad was a dark paladin. That's a magic swordsman for non-gamers like yourself.

I was taught at an early age how to use magic and wield a sword. He beat me to near death every time we trained and nursed my wounds afterwards. It left scars. Scars that the Codemasters helped heal. I didn't know that the power was evil until my 12th birthday.

My dad tried to make me pledge to the Dark Paladin Core. It wasn't his fault. My granddad threatened to kill my mom if he didn't train me. So I fought my grandad to the death. I won obviously, but he paid with his life.

I had no choice. He was consumed by the darkness. I vowed from that day on to never be consumed by the darkness, only use my powers to fight evil and only if there was no other way. I'm not sorry for my choices, but you will be!."

Ray was crying silent tears as Vanellope wrapped her arms around his leg.

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault. Now finish this and get Ralph back." Vanellope hopped back as Ray began to charge power.

His armor disappeared and he pulled his gauntlet off and dropped it on the floor.

Eerie music started to play as he stepped forward. (Blood Red Sandman by Lordi)

"Thunderblade!" He chanted as a blade of pure energy formed in his hand.

"You think you're a dark avatar of me... You've never experienced darkness like this!"

He charged Shadow Ray and began slashing him up.

He tried to dodge, but Ray was too quick and had too much skill, so he began to block his movements.

He slashed at him to the lyrics of the song.

"You guys picked the wrong master of darkness to mess with!" Ray shouted as he hopped up and slashed the kanji symbol for thunder under them.

"Night Night!" He activated the symbol, destroyed Shadow Ray, and sent Ashton flying as the song ended.

"Never fuck with the master. Now give me Ralph back!"

"Come and get him Raidy-boy!" Ashton barked as he zapped himself into Ray's DS as well.

"Whew... I did it!" Ray shouted to the heavens as he fell back on the grass.

"Yes, you did." Vanellope replied as he sat next to him.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"I know. Thanks V." Ray replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Umm... What the fructose corn syrup is going on?!" Aunt Nora exclaimed as Ray realized she just saw everything.

* * *

**Oooooh! Cliffy! ! Next Chapter soon!**

**Vanellope - Well how's he getting out of this mess?**

**Me - Well... I'm not gonna say XP**

**Vanellope - Pwease?! *gives cutest face ever***

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview: After the visit, Ray and Vanellope head back to Ray's house, but Ray's not so cheery. He just remembered he has a funeral to go to for his Grandpa. He really doesn't like funerals, but he has to do it for his dad. Can he get through this without an attack, or is this gonna be another one of those days? And where's Ralph? STAY TUNED!**


	12. Holiday T&T Part 2

**Hopefully I can put this out before I die from not-type-itis...**

**Now...**

**Vanellope - On your marks, get set, CHAPTAH!**

**ME - GRAVY SOCKZ!**

* * *

**(A/N) This story is turning into a 40 to 50 chapter story! YAY! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**That Dark Paladin S%#$!**

Ray stood up and stared at his aunt.

"Well... Ralph isn't really human... He's code. And I need to get him out of my DS somehow." Ray just stood there as his aunt stared him down.

"Ok. So who wants dinner? I'm starving!" Aunt Nora shouted as she went back into the house.

"Umm... What just happened?" Ray queried as he fell back onto the grass.

"They don't care about who you date or what they're made of. I just want you to be happy. Besides, your too valuable to the family to let go of." Aunt Nora joked as she walked inside.

Ray and Vanellope sat there for 5 minutes before they spoke.

"So... Want some fried chicken?" Ray inquired to break the silence.

"Is it chocolatey?" She inquired as Ray threw her on his shoulders.

"Not really, but you'll like it." He replied as they entered the house.

* * *

"RAY!" a voice from behind Ray shouted as he ran up.

"Cousin Carter... I thought you would be here."

"Yeah! I saw the thing. Well just so you know, I wiped their memories of your code transformation, but I couldn't do anything about your paladin moment."

"How..."

"I'm a Codemaster in Delaware. Duh! By the way... You and Ralph make the best couple! I could write a sitcom on your life! Too bad he got kidnapped..." Carter just rambled on and on while Ray and Vanellope ate.

"How about we team up?"

"NO!" Ray and Vanellope said simultaneously.

"Look... You're family, and that's cool, but you've gotta chill. Please?"

"Yeah... I'm not usually like this."

"You're a Codemaster. We'll end up fighting together soon. Now I'm gonna split. I'm sleepy."

Ray sat up, saluted his cousin and helped a half-asleep Vanellope out the door.

"I swear V, my Aunt Nora must be an awesome cook if you're this sleepy."

"She's even better then Burger Time..." Vanellope yawned as she sat on the lawn.

"To my house!" Ray shouted as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and transported them into his living room.

"You go to bed. I've got to find out what game Stinkbrain is in."

Ray hugged Vanellope good night and dragged his half-concious body to the kitchen.

* * *

"Princess Toothache! I need you to stay here today. I'll be back in 4 hours."

"Where you goin Ray?" Vanellope inquired as she sat up in bed.

"I'm going to a funeral."

"For who?"

"My grandpa."

Vanellope was speechless as she stared Ray down.

"Why so late?"

"My dad wanted it to seem like a natural death, so he hid the truth for 6 years."

"The man forced your father to turn you into a dark paladin and you're gonna go mourn his death?"

"He was the one who gave me the courage to be me."

"What?"

"Before the darkness consumed him, he was a great man. He always had my back, he never stopped believing, and he was always there. It wasn't my idea anyways, I'm doing this for my dad."

"Oh... Well did you want me to go?"

"I can't ask you to go in that." Ray replied while gesturing to her clothes.

"Besides, I need you to receive a package that's supposed to arrive today. Only open the door if a guy named Carlton knocks. And if he does, please remind him that he has a key..." Ray deadpanned as he slipped on some dress shoes.

"Ok..." Ray hugged Vanellope and walked off towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Glad you could make it." Ray's father, Frank, greeted his son with a hug.

"Let's just get this done. I've got someone waiting on me and I've got Carlton coming through early tommorw morning for an update. I want to catch him before he goes back to the frontlines."

"I know you and your grandad didn't end off on the right foot, but you shouldn't be so nonchalant about this!"

"Well what'd you expect?! I'm the reason he's dead!" Ray barked as he stomped into the sanctuary where the service was being held and just sat there as it went on.

By the end, he was still as stoic as he was when it started.

Everyone filed to their cars so they could see the burial.

Ray rode with his dad.

"So Ray... How's life?"

"Fine. How's Rene?"

"You know I'm not dating her anymore."

"Ok then... How about sports? I know I could care less, but maybe you could ramble on about touchdowns and shit while you drive."

"Ray! What's gotten into you?"

"Haterade and 12 gallons of the shit!"

They reached the grave site and Ray hopped out of his dad's car.

He strolled over to the grave site with the rest of his family and waited for the priest to finish off the prayer.

But instead of a priest, they got Ashton.

"What's your fucking damage?! Does the league pay you to make my life a living hell?!" Ray shouted as he stood before him.

"Well, I just thought someone would like revenge and who better than your own grandpa, the former Shadow King!" Ashton cackled as he shot a gray beam into the casket and from the shadows came a dark, twisted version of his grandpa.

"NO! What have you done?!" Ray shouted as he dropped to his knees

"Boy! You gon pay for puttin me in that hole!" He shouted before charging his grandson.

"No more bad dreams for Ray... No more bad dreams." Ray chanted as he dodged the punches.

"DIE!"

"NO! I WON'T!" Ray shot a bolt of electricity at Shadow Gramps, but he deflected it.

"Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He donned his armor and continued to deflect his gramps's blows.

"Stop! I didn't want to kill you! You gave me that choice all those years ago! You chose the fight to the death that day!" Ray barked as tears slid down his face.

"Lies! You always wanted to be evil! You just wanted me out the way so you could have all the power!"

"No! I always wanted to spend time with you! And now it's my job to put you to rest! X-Mode Activate!"

The x appeared around Ray's body, but his time when it covered him, lightning bolts we're all over his armor. Even his X's looked like lightning bolts.

"Huh? What's this about?"

Shadow Gramps gasped at this form.

"You've accessed the true power of X-Mode. And soo young..."

"Huh? Pops... What do you know about the Codemasters?" Ray inquired as he stepped to the evil being.

"The Codemasters and the Paladins are linked. You need to find the connection. Then you can bring peace to both worlds. I always knew you'd grow up to do great things. Now set my soul to rest."

"I love you, Pops." Ray spawned his Thunderblade and drew the kanji symbol for rest under Shadow Gramps.

"Night Night..." He whispered as the seal sent him back into the casket.

"Ashton left during the fight. Probably saw it going bad. That weasel." Ray thought to himself as he walked up to his dad.

"I'm gonna head out. I've done what I came to do. Reconcile and move on. I'll see you at Christmas..." Ray walked off into the distance and teleported home.

* * *

Ray found himself in the white room that night.

"Codemaster X! Where are you?"

"You rang?" He replied as he appeared from thin air.

"What's the deal with the new X-Mode?"

"You've accessed it's full power. When you put all of your baggage on the table, you allowed your soul to become light again. This brought out the true X-Mode. But have you noticed their is still one blank card left?"

"Yeah... What's that about? Is it because I'm the leader of the Five?"

"Yes... It's the final level of the Codemaster. Even I haven't achieved that level. But _you can_ and _you_ will. Just follow your paladin heritage. This connection is the lock on your true power. Find the key and let it out."

The room started to fade but Ray had one more question.

"What do the Paladin clans have to do with the Codemasters? And what do you call the final mode?"

"The first question is your new quest and the second... I call it... Beta Mode..."

* * *

**Vanellope - When do I get another appearance?**

**Me - Why do you care?**

**Vanellope - Isn't the story about me?**

**Me - What gave you that idea?**

**Vanellope - The next chapter when you... *Gets a candy apple stuck in her mouth***

**Me - That's my job! Jacker!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**(A/N) This chapter was dedicated to a great man: Eugene "Pops" Long R.I.P. 12/21/12**

* * *

**Preview: After New Year's Day, It's time for Ralph to go back home, but Ray can't find him! And the medal is gone too. **

**He has Justin track it down, but the search ends up telling them that Ashton has it!**

**Also, Ralph has also been tracked to a law game in Ray's DS: Apollo Justice, Ace Attourney!**

**In the clutches of Ashton, will the medal prove to be a weapon of mass destruction, or will it blow up in his face due to a secret design flaw? **

**And what is Ralph on trial for?**

**STAY TUNED!**


	13. Thanksgiving T&T Pt 3

**(A/N) I finally get a chance to post after over a week of writer's buildup. Any longer and it wouldn't have been pretty... 0.o **

**Vanellope - Can I say something?**

**ME - Why not? Go ahead.**

**Vanellope - There will possibly be 2 chapters today!**

**ME - Really?**

**Vanellope - Yeah! You typed it didn't you?**

**ME - Yeah Yeah...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Thanksgiving Trials and Tribulations Pt 3**

**Novermber 30th**

Ray was adjusting his gauntlet for a trip into his DS when Vanellope walked in with a bag of sugary snacks.

"V... You know you can't come with me. If you died in this game, you won't respawn." Ray warned her as he set the DS on the table.

"But you need backup! I've gotta help!" She rebutted as she slung the pack on her back.

"You're staying beside me the entire time. Got it?"

"OK!" She responded as she slipped on the medal and grabbed Ray's hand.

"Transport! Game Central Station-DSi Blue Wakkoteen8!"

A flash of light shot them into Ray's DS as fast as you could say Dream Eater.

* * *

When they entered the station, it seemed just like the GCS they were used to, but with new characters and it was a bit smaller.

"Ralph's tracker signal is coming from Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney."

"You put a tracker on stinkbrain?" Vanellope queried with a smirk.

"You thought the boots were for show? I only needed it if he got into trouble here." he replied as they entered the tunnel to the game.

* * *

"The defendant, Ralph, after multiple testimonies against him by witnesses and the pile of evidence matching said accusations, I have no choice but to find him..." The judge dredged as the wrecker stood on the witness stand.

"Innocent!" Ray called from behind him as he ran into the courtroom wearing a blue suit.

"Order! Order! On what grounds is this man innocent?!" The judge growled at Ray.

"Well the prosecutor knows exactly why... Don't you Ashton?" Ray gloated as he stared his rival down.

"You mean..." The defense attourney, Apollo Justice, inquired as he knew what Ray was talking about.

"Exactly! The footprints at the scene of the crime! They're too small to belong to Ralph! And the murder weapon would never fit in his hand well enough for him to shoot someone!" Ray objected as the crowd went crazy.

"Order! Order! Seeing this evidence I have no choice but to find Ralph... Innocent." The judge calmly said as he banged the gavel and the crowd dissipated.

"You did it, Wet Noodle!" Vanellope congratulated as she entered the courtroom.

"False witnesses... False evidence... If I didn't call you out, Ralph would've been put away for life. In the words of Sonic the Hedgehog... YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Ray mocked as Ashton dissipated into thin air.

"Yes... Oh Crap." Ray whispered as he dropped to his knees and fainted.

* * *

Ray woke to Ralph's relieved face.

"They let me off. I almost got canned. Thanks babe..." Ralph gushed out as Ray realized he was in Ralph's lap.

"No problem. I've played this game way too much to lose to him. There was too much evidence in your favor then against you." Ray explained as Apollo walked up to the group.

"Thanks for the save. He blocked my access to the Court Record so I couldn't present any evidence to save him." Apollo explained as he shook Ray's hand.

"Don't thank me yet... This case isn't over. Your next client is waiting and he's innocent too. Good luck in the future!" Ray replied as he teleported them back into his house.

"Sleep... Now... Me..." Ray rambled as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Vanellope... Don't stay up too late. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ralph chastised her as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

Ray woke up at 4:30 in the morning and snuck out of bed, trying not to wake Ralph.

As he crept through the hallway, he heard a squeaky yawn as he passed by the guest room.

"Ray?" Vanellope whispered as she glitched into the hallway.

"Hey... Give this to Ralph when he wakes up." Ray whispered back as he handed her a black box with a note attached.

"Sure thing..." she replied as she glitched back into her room.

Ray took the secret door up to the roof and sat on the edge.

"Right on time." He thought to himself as Justin teleported next to him.

"Punctual as usual... Now let's start."

They sparred for 30 minutes straight, neither fighter giving an inch, but stopped when they heard a knock on the ceiling.

"Ray! You up there?! I got the note!" Ralph's voice penetrated the morning silence.

Ray unlatched the door and Ralph hopped through.

"Now that you're here, let's try something different." Ray suggested as he went to a corner of the roof and pulled a tile revealing a keypad.

He typed in some coordinates and the roof turned into a 6 story building downtown surrounded by similar buildings all equipped with air ducts, metal pipes, and littered with gravel.

"Good thing you're wearing those boots or this gravel would murder your feet. Now, first person to the green pole wins. Ready?" Ray stated as he pointed to a glowing pole in the distance.

"When did you find the time to build this?" Justin queried as he took in the scenery.

"Well this was my training spot before... let's get going."

Ray leapt off the roof and landed on an adjacent roof in a roll.

Ralph followed suit, but fell feet first.

Justin came last landing on a ledge.

"Watch it! You fall and you're disqualified!" Ray shouted as he slid under a pipe.

Ralph and Ray we're neck and neck, but Ray had a trick up his sleeve.

He hopped from the roof into a window just below the roof with the pole on it and kicked a support beam causing it to collapse.

Ralph and Justin were about to touch the pole, but the building fell and they fell with it.

"Winnah!" Ray shouted as he floated up with the pole and they fell onto the roof as the simulation ended.

"Damn... That was a workout." Ralph commented as he rubbed his neck.

"How'd you do that?" Justin inquired as he sat up.

"I learned that move the hard way. Always expect the unexpected and know your surroundings."

"Well tomorrow Ralph's going back so let's spend this last day doing what he wants to do."

"Sounds like a plan. What'd you want to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Whoa..." Ray gushed as he saw the huge bowl of ramen.

"Why'd you want to take this challenge again?" Justin inquired as he sat on the left of Ralph.

"I need this." Ralph joked as he picked up a pair of steel chopsticks.

"You have 15 minutes to complete the challenge. Begin!"

Ralph began slurping down the ramen like it was no one's business.

Vanellope cheered him on from Ray's lap.

Only 2 minutes in and he was almost halfway done.

"Where did he get that iron stomach?! That ramen is super spicy!" Ray thought to himself as he watch his love devour his meal.

"I had to eat scraps for 30 years. Your stomach adjusts after that." Ralph spoke to Ray through telepathy.

"Whoa... you heard that?"

"Yeah. We're linked. Remember that time 3 years ago during the invasion?"

"Yeah..."

"Linked."

"I love you~"

"Love you too."

Ralph was so busy mind chatting with Ray, he didn't notice he was finished until his spoon clinked the bottom of the bowl.

"Winner!"

"Yes he is." Ray thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend pose for his picture.

"He never stops using that pose."

* * *

The next day, Ray, Vanellope, Ralph, and Justin filed into Litwak's around 5 in the morning to return the characters to their games, but Ray was searching his pockets frantically for something.

"Where's the medal?! Where is it?! I had it yesterday on the roof..."

"You left it on the roof?!" Justin barked as he ran up to Ray.

"No. But I did feel a breeze through my pocket for a second..."

"Wait... I can track it!" Justin dashed into the code room and began his search for the medal.

"The roof, Ray? The roof?" Ralph inquired telepathically as they stood behind Justin's chair.

"Says the guy that was wiggling his ass in my face on purpose." Ray shot back mentally.

"You saw that?"

"Your subtlety level is under 9000."

"I believe it's over 9000."

"No more Youtube for you."

"Found it!" Justin broke the silence of the room with his outburst.

"I'm surprised the two of you stayed so silent while I was working. Usually you'd be turbo flirting."

"You have no clue." Ray commented as Ralph stifled a giggle.

Vanellope was still asleep on his shoulder seeing as she stayed up late watching Toonami.

"Now... the signal has been traced to an abandoned mansion on the countryside." Justin elaborated as he pointed out the location.

"Who has it?" Ray inquired gripping the back of Justin's shirt

"Well... That's the bad part."

"Let me guess..."

"Ashton has the medal."

"Damn it!" Ray swore as he shot a bolt of lightning at the wall.

"Wait! This may be a good thing. He could've brought the Big 4 to the mansion, so it's the perfect chance to take them all out at once." Justin explained as he plugged the coordinates into his gauntlet.

"Just one problem... How are we gonna use our Codemaster forms if we don't have the medal?"

"You honestly think I only made one?" Justin queried as he opened a drawer full of medals.

"Remind me after this is done to make you do 100 pushups..." Ray growled under his breath.

* * *

"Are they coming?" Ganon inquired as he sat in a room with Ashton, Dr. Wily, and Sephiroth.

"They've defeated all but one of our generals. Sephiroth! Where's your general?"

"He's guarding the door. They'll never get in."

"But Ray has accessed the full power of X Mode. He won't go down easy." Ashton added.

"Let him come. He will fall like the rest before him."

* * *

The next day, Mr. Litwak closed the arcade so the search and destroy mission wouldn't be interrupted.

Ray, Justin, and Ralph reached the mansion about 30 minutes after leaving the arcade, but as they reached for the handle, a huge sword crashed in front of them.

A mysterious figure with golden spiky hair and a scarf covering his face appeared from behind a shrub.

"What business do you have here?" the figure inquired as he pulled the sword from the ground.

"We're here to defeat the Big 4 of Litwak's Arcade. Step aside."

"I am the strongest general of the Big 4. My name is Cloud and my master won't free me until I defeat you, Ray Hagane. So en garde!"


	14. Storming the Mansion

**Chaptah... Starto!**

**Chapter 14**

**Storming the Castle****  
**

"Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray barked as he donned his armor and summoned his thunderblade.

He clashed with Cloud repeatedly, neither fighter giving an inch.

Every time Ray found an opening, Cloud closed it, and everytime Cloud saw an opportunity to get the upper hand, he was blinded by Ray's skill.

"How could someone so talented fight for evil?" Ray inquired as their steel continued to clash.

"I'm doing this to save my people. As long as I fight for Sephiroth, he stays away from my game."

"I could stop him. Let me help you!"

"If you can defeat me, you may enter."

"Fine then, X Mode Activate!" Cloud was blinded by the transformation and thrown back by a lightning bolt.

"Finishing move! X Thunder!" Ray threw his sword into the air and charged electricity in his hands. He then grabbed his sword and slashed an X in front of Cloud.

"I'm sorry about this." Ray whispered as he dealt a final slash sending Cloud back to the arcade.

* * *

"Wasn't that guy from the PS2 in the snack bar?" Justin inquired as they entered the mansion.

"Yes. But now we have bigger fish to fry."

They crept through the mansion slowly, but got stopped at the stairs by Ganondorf.

"I'll take care of this." Justin stated as he stepped in front of Ray.

"You? The student? Thinks he can fight a Big 4 member on his own?! Laughable!"

"Take him out." Ray growled as he stepped back with Ralph.

"Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" His armor appeared and he charged Ganon.

They sparred ferociously for minutes before Ganon caught him with a Shadow Punch to the chest.

"That's it! Code Change! Sonic the Hedgehog!" He crushed the card and his armor began to change.

His helmet was replaced with a pair of shades, his shoes became hover shoes, and his lower body armor became lighter and more flexible.

"Attack 50, Defense 40, weakness... Really?" Justin commented as he pulled out a card.

"Element Bow!" He crushed the card and took aim at Ganon's weak spot, his triforce hand.

"Fire!" He scored a direct hit and Ganon fell to his knees.

"How could this happen?"

"It just did!" Justin barked as he kicked Ganon down the stairs and back to the arcade.

Dr Wily tried to use his robot army to fight, but they all had a virus so he gave himself up and Ray sent him back to the arcade.

Now only Ashton and Sephiroth remained.

They entered the grand ballroom to find them both standing in the center of the floor.

"We are the last of the Big 4. If you defeat us, our master will send new members to replace us. We shall never be defeated!" Sephiroth ranted as he pulled a sword from thin air.

"I put too much into this! Prepare to die!" Ashton bellowed as he transformed into the Shadow Wrecker.

"I won't be using my shadow clones this time. All their power is mine and mine alone!"

"Ready guys?" Ray inquired as he took his stance.

"Ready!"

"Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!"

"Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" They donned their armor and charged the baddies for their final battle.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end of what I call "Season 1" of Wreck it Ray Re:Coded. Every 15 Chapters is a season. **

**Vanellope - That makes no sense!**

**Me - It makes sense to me!**

**Vanellope - Can't it just be one big story?**

**Me - You could call it that. I consider every 15 chapters seasons. What's the problem?**

**Vanellope - People will get confused.**

**Me - Okay... and review for me please!**

******R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview - Ray, Ralph, and Justin begin the fight against the Top 2 Big 4 members, but their power just isn't enough to defeat them. Thinking there's no other choice, Ray uses his dark paladin powers to even out the odds, but when all is said and done, will Ray still be himself, or will the darkness crown the next leader of Litwak's Big 4? STAY TUNED!**


	15. The Darkness Within

**Whew... That was close!**

**Vanellope - Fangirls again?**

**Me - They just won't leave me alone!**

**Vanellope - Did you try working the shaft?**

**Me - No one's gonna get that joke! Try again.**

**Vanellope - Did you try poking it with a stick?**

**Me - That's not even a thing... in America.**

**Vanellope - You realize no one's gonna get that joke either, right?**

**Me - Screw the rules! I have money!**

**Vanellope - -_- okay... On Your Marks... Get Set... CHAPTAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Darkness Within**

Ray charged Sephiroth with his Thunderblade and clashed against his saber repeatedly, neither side giving an inch.

Meanwhile, Justin was dodging piles of rubble being chucked at him by the Shadow Wrecker as he shot arrow after arrow just barely missing his mark each time.

Ray hopped over Sephiroth and slashed his one black wing at the connector, but that only made him madder as he dealt a rapid thrust combo to Ray with the latter barely dodging in time.

"This is getting me nowhere! X Mode Activate!" Ray barked as the X's graced his armor.

"X Blade Power!" As their swords clashed, sparks flew from Ray's sword.

"Enough!" Sephiroth beamed as he sliced Ray's blade in half. As Ray dodged thrust after thrust from his opponent's sword, he could faintly hear his protege summoning his Code Change powers.

"Weak points? Where are you?" Justin asked himself as his glasses scanned his enemy.

"AHA!" He shouted as he shot an ice arrow directly at the Shadow Wrecker's feet.

"Whoa... That's cool..." The latter commented as he shivered on the spot.

"Finisher! Icy Wind!" Justin yelled as he dealt the finishing blow to Shadow Wrecker, turning him back into Ashton.

"Well if I can't beat you, you're going down with me!" Ashton bellowed as he dashed at Justin, got him in a bear hug, and exploded 2 seconds later.

"JUSTIN!" Ray shouted as he watched the scene before him.

"You took my student and best friend away from me..." Ray stated as he disengaged his armor.

"If I can't defeat you using my X Mode, I still have one other option." Ray took his gauntlet and dropped it on the floor as it began playing heavy metal. (End of Heartache- Killswitch Engage)

His body was enveloped in a dark aura and he began chanting in an unknown language.

The air around him and Sephiroth got thicker by the minute.

"This is the true power of the Shadow Paladin. The reason my grandpa wanted my dad to train me. I am the prince of Darkness! I am almighty! The darkness has taken hold and it feels good!"

"Ray..." Ralph whispered to himself as he watched his beloved turn into a monster.

Ray's arms became more buff, his hair became longer, and his smile, instead of a genuine happy smile, became an evil grin.

"Do you like me now?! HUH!" Ray barked as 2 blades made of pure darkness appeared in his hands.

They began to clash again, but Sephiroth was having trouble keeping up with Ray's strikes.

"Shadow Lightning!" He chanted as he pointed the swords at the villain and vaporized him completely as the song ended, leaving only a black ink stain where he once was.

"I am now the ruler of the Big 4 of Litwak's! First the arcades will bow to me, then the world!" He ranted as he started shooting lightning at random.

* * *

"Am I late for the party?" A voice said from behind Ralph. "Sarah?! Oh, thank goodness! Something's wrong with Ray! I think he's fallen to the darkness!" Ralph blubbered but was snapped out of it by a quick slap to the face courtesy of Sarah.

"Calm it down. I know how to stop this." She stepped forward and pulled out a shiny silver chain with a flash drive on the end of it. She held it out and chanted,

"If one shall conquer the darkness, one must be in tune with another, with the power of earth and thunder. One must love someone with all their heart, now their true love must complete the final part!"

She jammed the flash drive into Ralph's hand and threw him at Ray.

As soon as they connected, a blinding flash covered the room and trapped them in a bubble of energy.

"It's all up to Ralph now." Sarah commented as she sat outside and waited for the results, all the while, Justin was slowly inching his way over to her, harshly wounded but still alive.

* * *

Ralph walked down a light blue corridor as he searched for Ray.

"Where are you babe?!" He barked as he heard fighting from the end of the hall.

When Ralph reached the room, he saw a dark purple version of Ray fighting regular Ray.

"Give in to the darkness! It feels good!" Shadow Ray jested as he dodged punches and jabs.

"Never! I'll never become him! You can't make me!" He barked back as he got a good shot in to the doppelganger's chest.

"Why do you resist me so? Why must you stop my every move?"

"Because he doesn't want to be evil. I should know. I was in his shoes once." Ralph explained as he entered the room.

"Ralph!"

"Let's do this babe... together!" Ralph beamed as he charged Shadow Ray with a fist cocked back.

"You see that? That's mine." Ray joked as he threw Shadow Ray up into the air and Ralph decked him into the wall.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Ray launched off of Ralph and kicked Shadow Ray in the face causing him to bounce up a bit which set Ralph up to uppercut him into the ceiling.

"Finisher! Thunderforce!" Ray shouted as he sent jolt after jolt into Shadow Ray causing him to fry up on the floor.

"Congratulations... You've gained control over the darkness in your heart. You have taken the first step to mastering Beta Master mode." The fake coughed out before he dissolved into the floor.

"Ray... You feel all right?" Ralph inquired as his lover cracked his neck. "Never better! Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Sarah sat outside the bubble with Justin resting on her side waiting until Ray and Ralph returned, but she was getting impatient.

"Ugh! What's taking so long! This is like waiting for theblacksnorlax to upload!"

"Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

Seconds later, the 2 lovebirds descended and fell flat on their faces.

"Not my smoothest landing." Ray commented as he stood up.

"You should've seen me in Sugar Rush the other day. Talk about bad falls."

"Whatever! This one tops that one by a mile!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!" They went back and forth for a bit until Sarah smacked them both upside the head.

"We got an injured Codemaster here! Pay attention much?!"

"Justin!" Ray squealed as he hugged the air from his student's lungs.

"Need... air..."

"Sorry."

* * *

1 week later...

"Okay... Open your eyes!" Ray instructed as Ralph walked into the penthouse.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" a group of characters yelled as the lights flickered on.

"You remembered!"

"Like I'd forget my boyfriend's birthday!"

"This is amazing! You got everything!"

"Not everything..." Ray corrected.

"What's missing?"

"This!" Ray squealed as he pulled a rope and a huge medal floated down.

"What's this?" Ralph queried as he looked at the shiny gold trinket.

"Ray+Ralph 4evr?"

"Yeah... You like it?" Ray queried as he blushed a bit and looked at the ground while rubbing his arm.

His answer came in the form of a lingering kiss that they shared as everyone whooped and hollered around them.

"Dj! Kick a slow jam!" Sarah barked from the crowd.

As the song started, they held onto each other and swayed in the center of the dance floor.

"Doesn't even seem like a week since we defeated the Big 4 together does it?" Ralph whispered as they held onto each other.

"Nope. Because it's been a week, 2 days and 12 minutes."

"Smartypants." Ralph pouted.

"You know you love it."

"Yeah." They stood there for a while until the song ended.

All of a sudden, a rock pierced the silence as it crashed through the window of the penthouse.

"Really?! Felix?"

The handyman quickly patched up the hole and Ray picked up the rock, which just happened to have a note on it. He pulled the note off and read it out loud.

Dear Ray,

Congrats on beating my minions. You're the first to beat all 4 of a single arcade before I could send replacements, but be warned. I will be sending out my elite group of League members to take you down now. Shit just got real.

Sincerely,

Lord Demonfang

Everyone at the party just stared at Ray with beady eyes waiting for his response.

"I say... BRING IT ON! I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

* * *

**Good end to Season 1 I say!**

**Vanellope - Should've had more me in it!**

**Me - Pipe down!**

**Vanellope - When's the next chapter gonna be up?**

**Me - Hopefully soon. I had to post this from the library 0.o**

**Vanellope - Harsh...**

**Me - Yeah... So review or my fangirls/boys will hurt you!**

**Preview: The first Elite Member appears. He's even a match for Ray's X Mode. Will Ray try to go beta, or does he have something else up his sleeve? STAY TUNED!**

**OK... Hasta! **


End file.
